Una melodía apasionada
by missjees
Summary: Cuando te encuentras en preparatoria sientes lo problemática que puede llegar a ser con sus presiones y etiquetas sociales, la música puede ser el mejor de los recursos para relajarse en esos casos...la tomarias enserio?...HoroxRen HaoxLyserg
1. Chapter 1

**Una melodía apasionada **

**Resumen:** Cuando te encuentras en preparatoria sientes lo problemática que puede llegar a ser con sus presiones y etiquetas sociales, la música puede ser el mejor de los recursos para relajarse en esos casos pero sería poco realista tomarla enserio…de todos modos lo harás no Ren?

HoroxRen y HaoxLyserg

**Clasificación: ** shonen ai hasta los momentos pero puede variar según se desarrolle

**Advertencias**: Yaoi (hombrexhombre) y Ooc, AU

**Responsabilidad: **Está muy claro que shaman King no me pertenece solo lo utilizó con fines de entretenimiento n.n

**Notas de autor **

Este es mi segundo fic de Shaman King por lo cual me siento más confiada n.n

Pues este será más largo que el anterior espero que lo disfruten

Tanto como yo al escribirlo jiji de nuevo nos e de donde salió la idea pero aquí les va y espero sus comentarios me estimulan a actualizar rápido n.n

Capitulo 1 día cualquiera

_Atención a todos los estudiantes del 4 año de preparatoria seles recuerda, que los exámenes finales del primer semestre de clases serán oficialmente la semana que viene…dando mi opinión personal creo que podrían rendir mas este año de lo que lo hicieron en el pasado ya que el segundo semestre es mucho más duro, y recuerden que están por graduarse…sin más que decir terminados los anuncios de hoy buenas tardes- así nada más dejo de escucharse aquella voz por los parlantes dejando al salón en un silencio momentáneo que no tardo si 5 segundos en romperse por completo

_Sería totalmente genial que él pudiera salir conmigo es solo que…mis padres insisten en tantas tonterías!-

_Bueno kanu-chan calma je ya sabes que no te pueden controlar mucho tiempo jaja-

Eso era todo lo que escuchaba a su derecha el ruidoso cuchicheo de sus compañeras, y ni se diga a su izquierda sus compañeros reuniéndose a hablar de sus tan interesantes temas que se reasumían a una cosa ``mujeres´´ que acaso no podían controlar sus hormonas?, y de no ser así porque atormentadlo a él al verse obligado a escuchar sus conversaciones sin sentido…definitivamente no soportaba los 10 minutos restantes después de los anunciaos de la ultima hora eran los 10 minutos más largos e inútiles de su vida, porque simplemente no los dejaban ir!...seguramente era para torturarlo el profesor se sentaba en su cómodo escritorio a esperar a que sonara la campana y sus compañeros acababan con su paciencia más rápido de lo que el mismo podía anticipar.

_Suena de una puta vez…- murmuro el joven de dorados ojos no podía esperar el momento para escuchar la dichosa campana y poder salir de ese infernal salón lleno de escándalo, aun que como siempre no se iría de la escuela hasta pasadas las 5 de la tarde y luego de eso comenzaría a recorrer la ciudad…cualquier cosa para llegar tarde a casa, donde solo le esperaban las ordenes de su intachable familia más concretamente de su padre…no tenía muy buena relación con él, después de todo su vida giraba en torno a las decisiones que su padre tomaba como el hecho de mudarse de china a Japón dejarlo todo, solo para poder manejar mejor sus negocios con aquel país

Finalmente se escucho el sonido para muchos dichoso de la campana, dando a entender la finalización de sus actividades

_Bueno jóvenes pueden retirarse –anuncio calmadamente el maestro levantándose de su escritorio y tomando su portafolio-y por favor recuerden lo que anuncio el director no quiero tener que hacer recuperativos de los exámenes finales-agrego con simpleza, sin más el salón comenzó a vaciarse rápidamente el chino se quedo sentado tranquilamente en su sitio para evitar la combustión en la puerta de salida cosa simplemente frustrante

_No piensa salir joven Tao?-pregunto el maestro una vez noto el aula totalmente bacía el menor solo asintió con su cabeza y procedió a guardar sus útiles

_Prepárese para la próxima semana Tao, recuerde que su promedio es uno de los mejores de esta escuela - le alentó hombre de nuevo solo asintió, que mas daba si su promedio era bueno o no?

_Seguramente su padre está muy orgulloso de usted- comento con una ligera sonrisa mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras

_Mi padre…para mi padre nunca es suficiente – murmuro mas para el que para su maestro este lo miro con interrogante, no quería dar detalles sobre su vida así que acelero el paso despidiéndose con un simple `` hasta mañana´´

Recorrió los silenciosos pasillos luego de dejar a su maestro atrás, casi nadie se quedaba hasta tan tarde como el así que el silencio era casi perturbador, miro su reloj exactamente las 5:30 no todavía no quería regresar a casa.

Observó por una ventana cercana que comenzaron a apagar las luces del campus, lo cual significaba que estaba a punto de cerrar la escuela aun así no se preocupo demasiado y continuo su recorrido hasta pasar por frente al salón de música ¿había un salón mas olvidado que ese? No muchos tenían talento para las artes y ni que decir a muchos ni siquiera les interesaba incluyéndose…bueno la mayoría del tiempo

_Que mas da…-susurro abriendo la puerta de aquel salón habían muchos instrumentos olvidados uno de ellos en especial llamo su atención un piano cerrado, se acerco a este con mucha precaución recordaba que a Jun le gustaba mucho aquel instrumentó y incluso se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle claro…cuando todavía tenía tiempo ahora su hermana también tenia demasiadas responsabilidades para con la compañía Tao apenas la veía durante el trascurso del día incluso los fines de semana

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Mierda! Si sigo así mi madre va a matarme –exclamo pesadamente un joven peliazul- pero es que no es para menos simplemente la paciencia es una virtud que el director no tiene… ¡es mas creo que tiene algo contra mí! Ahh no puede ni escuchar el nombre Horokeu Usui si pensar algo malo, y esta vez ni fundamentos tenia ¿Qué pruebas hay de que fuera yo quien escribió en su ventana ``el director es travesti´´?- murmuro con el seño levemente fruncido y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón – siempre que puede me detiene después de clases y no me molesta cuando tiene justificación pero ¡esta vez ni eso!...es más voy a llegar tarde al ensayo...y no solo eso sino que tampoco tuve el tiempo de buscar a alguien mas que sustituya a Lyserg en la banda, joder que este no ha sido mi día-declaro sintiéndose totalmente frustrado comenzó a caminar a paso lento no quería decirles a sus amigos la mala noticia ni tampoco decirle a su madre que el director lo había castigado de nuevo, por tercera vez esta semana lo peor es que quizás sería castigo prolongado

Sequio arrastrando perezosamente sus pies por el pasillo encontró su morral, justo donde lo había dejado cuando se disponía a irse y el director lo detuvo apoyado en la puerta cerrada de la sala de maestros, lo tomo y cargo sobre el hombro con cara de fastidio se disponía a salir del edificio, fue entonces cuando escuchó el suave sonido un piano, si lo reconocía muy bien ya que era justamente el instrumentó que Lyserg tocaba su rostro denoto sorpresa quizás…no estaba tan salado después de todo

Sujeto con firmeza la correa de su moral y se dio vuelta dispuesto a regresar a los solitarios pasillos, no tenía idea de que ya hubieran abierto de nuevo el salón de música mucho menos de que los estudiantes se quedaban hasta esa hora practicando ya eran cercanas las 6 de la tarde, paso varias puertas y doblo a la esquina del pasillo una puerta más adelante estaba el olvidado salón , respiro hondo a cada que se acercaba estaba algo nervioso sin embargo las suaves notas que ahora escuchaba con más claridad lograban calmarlo.

_Esa melodía es hermosa- anuncio brindando una suave sonrisa frente a la puerta todavía cerrada –creo que bien ya podría estar resuelto lo menos uno de mis problemas –murmuro por debajo llevando su mano a la perilla

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

6:24 Pm

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban reunidos en una habitación tamaño mediano, la mayoría viendo televisión, otros jugando video juegos mientras dos de ellos sostenían una conversación a una distancia prudente de sus compañeros

_Todavía no me puedo creer que nos abandones Lyserg-anuncio el pelilargo con un deje de tristeza en su voz su compañero negó con la cabeza y se apresuro a responder

_No los estoy dejando…es solo

_Es solo ¿Qué? te aburriste de nosotros?-pregunto frunciendo el seño el peliverde volvió a negar y suspiro

_No…tu sabes que me gusta mucho pasarla con ustedes y que…

_Entonces porque nos dejas ¡justo cuando mi padre accede a darnos nuestra primera oportunidad de tocar en público! –exclamo con notorio enojo sus compañeros voltearon a mirarlos aquella ya no era una conversación discreta

_Hao…yo…- el joven de los brillantes ojos verdes tomo la mano del mayor de los Asakura alejándose del grupo salieron de la habitación- no es que yo no quiera tocar con ustedes es solo que…

_Dime que es más importante que estar con nosotros Lyserg por favor! Hemos estado planeando este momento desde que estábamos en quito grado!...la verdad no seme hace justo-comunico recargándose contra la pared y es que ¡no lo entendía! Hace ya 3 días que el peliverde había dado la notica de que no podía continuar en la banda al principio todos había reaccionado como el sin embargo 2 días bastaron para que todos se tranquilizaran , y ya para este momento buscaban alguien más que supiera tocar el piano eléctrico como sustituto de su compañero pero…el no todavía no le cabía en la cabeza como después de todo ese tiempo planeando que en un futuro quizás lejano podrían triunfar juntos, y ya de la noche a la mañana uno de ellos decide que no, sin mencionar que todos parecen como si nada…lo molestaba

_Hao no me has dejado explicarte mira…yo aprecio mucho la banda el pasar tiempo juntos y que mas me hubiera encantado que estar en la primera tocada oficial…pero ya no puedo interfiere mucho con mis horarios de estudio y más ahora que…

_Que aceptaste el cargo turno nocturno en la escuela superior…no entiendo porque no puedes tomarte tu tiempo te la pasas estudiando Liserg! Primero la prepa, luego te vas con tu padre que seguramente solo te instruye mas en su profesión y ahora esto!

_Yo sabía que debía ser así cuando decidí que algún día sería un gran detective tengo que estudiar mucho si pero es una profesión grandiosa...quiero ejercerla desde que tengo uso de razón…y me gustaría que me apoyaras como lo hacen los demás Hao-murro acercándose al contrario este desvió rápidamente la mirada y chasqueo su lengua

_No es que no te apoye…es solo que…-antes de poder culminar su oración su teléfono comenzó a vibrar rompiendo el momento, sin procedentes lo saco de su bolcillo en la pantalla se leía claramente el nombre de la hermana de uno de sus amigos de hecho el vocalista de la banda sin el cual no podían empezar su ensayo ``Pilika Usui´´

_**Muchi muchi –**contesto a regaña dientes el dichoso aparato no tardo en escucharse la voz de la menor por el otro lado

_**Ohayo Hao, espero no estar molestando y si es así ni modo jeje es que mi madre mando a preguntar si mi hermano esta con ustedes, no ha llegado a casa-**aun se preguntaba como esa niña había obtenido su número, que el recuerde nunca se lo dio y Horo juraba que no había sido el pero hasta que cambiara de numero tenia que aguantar que lo llamaran para saber el Ainu que irresponsablemente nunca atendía su propio teléfono

_**No Pilika de hecho aquí todavía lo estamos esperando…lo más seguro es que el director lo haya castigado de nuevo…así pues te agradecería que dejaras de verme como su niñera! ¬¬ -**sin más corto de rápidamente la comunicación no sin antes escuchar el ``adorable´´ comentario de la menor murmurando que no le costaba en nada ser más amable con ella, pero no estaba de humor para ser amable

_No deberías tratar así a Pilika solo está preocupada por su hermano –secundo el peliverde ya más relajado al tención del momento se había roto por completo

_Lo haría si no me llamara a cada rato te aseguro que desde que consiguió mi numero no deja de llamarme, que si no puede dormir, que si su hermano es un idiota, que si no lo encuentra en ocasiones tengo que apagar el teléfono todo el día ¬¬

_Jeje son cosas de niños tú eras a un peor cuando tenias su edad –contraataco el chico dando una ligera sonrisa

_Lo que yo hice o no, no viene al caso-respondió relajándose un poco suspiro – Lyserg –murmuro ganando la atención del contrario – con respecto a lo que dije hace rato yo…

_YA LLEGUE CHICOS!-se escucho en toda la casa poco después dio paso a un agitado peliazul , al quedar frente a sus dos compañeríos llevó sus manso a sus rencionadas rodillas parecía sumamente cansado como su hubiera corrido todo el camino

_Horo-Horo llegas más tarde que nunca –dijo el peliverde poniéndose a la altura de su amigo

_Lo sé! Pero..ahh…te…tengo…-hablaba jadeante con mucha emoción no se le entendía absolutamente nada

_Horo cálmate y luego nos hablas si? –pidió el Azakura mayor alzando una ceja –de todos modos si lo que nos quieres decir es que el director te castigo de nuevo, ya teníamos más que planteada esa posibilidad eres su ``favorito´´

_Ahh…no!...ahh…no es …eso…-respondió un poco más calmado negando con la cabeza

_Entonces? –preguntaron ambos al unisón, el peliazul embozo una sonrisa confiada- encontré a alguien que me parece perfecto para sustituir a Lyserg! – el pelilargo se sorprendió no esperaba que fuera tan rápido y el ojiverde dio una cálida sonrisa

_De verdad? Quien? –pregunto con interés por saber quién ocuparía su lugar en la banda

_Bueno…todavía no es nada seguro no le he dicho nada jeje –rio el ojinegro rascando detrás de su cabeza sus compañeros sintieron una gotita bajar por su frente – pero de verdad tiene mucho talento con el piano! Estoy seguro de que haría un excelente trabajo con nosotros a un que solamente lo he escuchado una vez

_Solo lo has escuchado tocar una vez? Entonces como puedes estar seguro que es lo mejor-pregunto el de largos cabellos interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación

_Je, créeme Hao tengo oído para estas cosas y si digo que es de lo mejor es porque es cierto! Es comparable con Lyserg!

_Como digas tu pero…

_Hao, Horo tiene razón por lo menos de estas cosas él sabe-interrumpió peliverde – podrían escucharlo y opinar también no creo que haya problema –concluyo sonriendo de nuevo el chico Asakura chasqueo su lengua con notable fastidio y entro a la habitación de ensayo sin mirar atrás

_Hao…

_Tranquilízate Lyserg solo está un poco sensible con tu salida de la banda ya se le pasara –animo el ojinegro el contrario solo asintió con duda pocas veces había visto al Asakura mayor tan molesto por algo

_Por cierto Lyserg…después hablare con Hao pero les pido que mantengan esto en secreto –pidió tomando su hombro – no quiero que todos se ilusionen antes de tiempo…primero quiero contar con la aprobación de esa persona a un que eso sí, no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta –comunico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_Claro…mmm demo quien es esa persona?- pregunto de nuevo pero esta vez con notable curiosidad

_Je, de igual forma te lo tengo que decir para que me ayudes con eso jeje veras esa persona es muy obstinada…lo sé por solo la manera en la que actúa además compartimos algunas clases y apenas me ha dirigido la palabra, por lo que hay una fuerte posibilidad que si se lo pido así como así lo más probable es que me diga un rotundo ``no´´ -analizo llevando sus dedos a su barbilla en forma pensativa- es por eso que quiero que me hagas un favor…

_Un favor? –repitió el contrario notablemente extrañado, según aprecia su amigo estaba mas que decidido a que ``esa´´ persona tocara en su banda

_Si...ya que tú quieres ser detective y todo eso…pues necesito que abras tu primera investigación para mí –

_Investigación?-replico de nuevo, una investigación no era nada fácil se trataba de mucho trabajo exhaustivo y no llevaba ni un día ni dos ¿en que estaba pensando su amigo?

_Así es necesito que me averigües absolutamente todo lo que puedas sobre…Ren Tao-finalizo con absoluta simpleza, mientras el rostro de su amigo reflejaba una increíble sorpresa

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

7:40 Pm

Se escucho como se abría sigilosamente la puerta, de la prestigiosa mansión Tao dando paso al futuro heredero de la misma, como siempre llegaba tarde el recibidor vacio subió a su habitación

_Jo-joven Ren –escucho detrás de si la voz de una de las criadas de la casa se dio lentamente la vuelta – Bienvenido-murmuro la mujer haciendo una reverencia se limito asentir y dejar salir un bajo ``gracias´´

_Etto…su padre pregunta el porqué de su retraso-murmuro de nuevo la joven, el chino frunció un poco el seño, el poderoso En Tao solo toma y toma decisiones sobre la vida de su hijo pero ni siquiera se digna a hablarle directamente, parecía que solo lo hacía cuando estaba sumamente furioso por su causa

_Dígale que me quede haciendo un trabajo-ordeno en respuesta, terminando se subir las escaleras

_He…claro pero…también su madre pregunta si va a cenar a la mesa o…

_No voy a cenar –respondió suavemente al tiempo que entraba en su habitación.

Bueno eso es todo jeje para el primer cap opino que no me quedo tal mal jiji

El segundo será más emocionante lo prometo n.n

Lo vendría trayendo ya seria cuando tenga tiempo porque inicie clases T.T

Bueno nadie es perfecto y el mundo es triste T.T aaaa xD

Me pongo emo solo pensando en el cole jeje sin ams me despido

Comenten para poder continuar n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autor **

Bueno aquí está el segundo cap rápido verdad? Jiji

Tratare de seguir actualizando tan rápido como ahora (aun si estoy en mi último año de prepa T.T)

Así que espero me motiven con sus lindos comentarios n.n

Los cuales respondí jijii pero aun así pondré las aclaraciones ^w^

**Aclaraciones: **

Obviamente pondré mucho HaoxLyserg al igual que HoroxRen ya que son las parejas principales del fic ^o^ pero también puede haber algooo de YohxAnna ( me gusta mucho esa pareja xD)

Esta ya está más directa con referente al lemon- lo digo por que califique el fic como shonen ai y según parece me están pidiendo que varié - pues les diré que si es muy posible que lo ponga no tengo inconveniente pero será si el fic en su desarrollo lo requiere a un que claro la insistencia de los lectores también cuenta jiji de todos modos el fic es para entretenerlos y ustedes deciden que quieren ver n.n

La ultima es con respecto a mi misma jiji pues no muchos se quejan de hecho casi nadie pero suelo tener errores de ortografía creo que son mi mayor defecto jiji pues en adelante tratare de corregirlos lo mas que pueda n_n

**Y eso es todo ya valieron las notas de autor y vamos a lo interesante el fic! ^^ **

**Cap 2 : Conociéndote **

Todo tranquilo y monótono , como eran todos los días de su vida …una mañana bastante normal en su caso apenas toco el desayuno que le sirvió la cocinera y de nuevo estaba solo su padre con sus negocios, su madre solía salir en las mañanas y su hermana pues…ella se iba muy temprano a cumplir con sus obligaciones para con la empresa familiar

Termino de desayunar y tomos sus cosas partió enseguida, de todos los lugares en donde detestaba estar era premisamente su ``casa´´ el que más odiaba, retomo al ruta de siempre hacia la preparatoria pero esta vez había algo diferente…sentía una presencia alguien lo seguida, dio un ligero suspiro y continuo su camino si bien tenía varias opciones de donde escoger , podía ser su padre mandándolo a vigilar de nuevo, podía ser alguna niña queriéndose declarar como pasaba en la mayoría de las veces o simplemente algún curioso .

Mientras tanto…

_Estoy seguro de que ya sabe que lo estoy siguiendo – suspiro pesadamente el joven ingles recargándose de una pared cercana – esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensé…apenas pude seguirlo por 2 días y ya me ha descubierto - recalco desanimándose un poco si ya era difícil recolectar información cuando la persona esta distraída, es mucho peor cuando esta está totalmente consiente- los datos que tengo de él son casi nulos…y Horo me pidió una investigación completa…me pregunto que planea hacer…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Rayos! De nuevo voy a llegar tarde chicos ¿por qué no me despertaron más temprano? Si saben que hoy tengo ciencias de la tierra y el profesor es estricto T^T – un peliazul corriendo a toda velocidad

_Oye a mi no me eches el ganso! Yo estoy peor tengo matemáticas! Y es Yoh el que siempre me despierta en las mañanas pero hoy no lo hizo! –contesto el pelilargo mirando enigmáticamente a su gemelo

_ Jijiji es que ayer no dormí bien, Annita me llamo y me pidió que hoy le llevara el almuerzo así que me puse a hacer uno extra –respondió el chico de audífonos, mostrando que tenía dos almuerzos

_Definitivamente Anna te tiene dominado!…Mmm aun que tomando en cuenta que eres tú no es muy difícil –anuncio Hao negando suavemente con la cabeza

_Jiji que puedo hacer? Ella es mi novia la tengo que tratarla bien n_n

_Como digas –dijeron al unisón el peliazul y el castaño, si su amigo estaba tan enamorado que más había que hacer? Y mucho mejor no involucrarse si esa persona era de un carácter como la Kyoyama

_Chicos Anna no es tan mala –anuncio Yoh mientras sus ojos simulaban los de un borrego a medio morir

_No es tan mala! Yoh después de que aceptara ser tu novia se presento ante notros diciendo `` mi primera impresión de ustedes es…son una bola de idiotas´´ -declaro el gemelo mayor tratando de imitar la voz de la rubia

_Jeje eso fue gracioso –rio por debajo el Asakura menor

_Y no solo eso recuerdas lo que hiso cuando le dijimos lo de la banda? – pregunto el peliazul segundando a su amigo este asintió

_Claro primero, no quería que tocaras con nosotros y solo acepto luego de escucharnos , sin embargo no podía dejar las cosas hasta allí con su ``no quiero que mi novio toque en una banda de perdedores… me asegurare de que no sea así a partir de hoy seré su representante y cuando comiencen a haber ganancias tendré el 50% de estas´´ tengo el presentimiento de que nos quiere explotar y lo peor es que nadie se le pudo negar-comunico Hao metiendo sus manos en los bolcillos de su chaqueta

_Jejeje reconozco que Annita debió esperar a que la eligiéramos como representante jiji pero está haciendo un buen trabajo en lo que se refiere a publicidad de la banda y todo eso además me dijo que después de la primera tocada oficial será todo más fácil n.n

_Si nos está ayudando y todo pero gran parte de su interés es porque ella va a sacar mucho provecho de esto –anuncio el pelilargo caminando al frente de sus compañeros

_Jiji bueno si pero en el fondo disfruta ayudarnos jeje… aun así no será lo mismo sin Lyserg –comunico el gemelo menor tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

_Bueno eso es verdad…pero ya tengo una solución y… -hablaba el Usui el de audífonos le prestaba toda su atención, mientras pelilargo apretaba los puños en su chaqueta y fruncía levemente el seño todavía no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Salón 5- pasillo 3 –**ciencias de la tierra** -

_Buenos días jóvenes…-saludo el profesor para inmediatamente después sentarse en su escritorio- como sabrán los que leyeron su plan de evaluación, lo cual no espero que la mayoría haga hoy tendremos un taller sobre las distintas capas de la corteza terrestre podrán ubicar la información a partir de la pagina 52 de sus libros…elaboren un análisis en grupos de 3 personas ….seguramente notaran que el tema es un poco largo así que espero que por lo menos me puedan entregar la mitad hoy y culminan la semana que viene

Segundos después de que el maestro terminara de hablar todos en el aula comenzaron a buscar compañeros, mientras el joven de dorados ojos miraba de forma distraída por la ventana ¿Qué importaba si tenía compañeros o no? de todas formas era auto-suficiente no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie

_Tao no piensa elegir grupo? –pregunto el docente, al notar que el joven no hacia el menor esfuerzo por relacionarse con sus compañeros

_No queda nadie más –respondió secamente, el maestro comenzó a revisar sus lista siempre era el mismo problema con el joven Tao nunca buscaba grupo voluntaria mente y él lo tenía que elegir

_Veamos… Kuro Tatewuaki tiene grupo? –pregunto dejando su lista de lado mirando a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules este asintió

_Ok…hay alguien que no tenga grupo? –pregunto mirando a sus estudiantes solo uno de ellos levanto la mano – Muy bien entonces el joven Diethel será su compañero para este taller –declaro con una sonrisa complacida el de doradas pupilas se limito a asentir mientras desviaba la mirada

_Profesor aun así nos falta uno –comunico el peliverde tomando asiento al lado del chino esa era una excelente oportunidad para quizás conocerlo mejor y sin que este sospechara y poder completar mas su investigación

_Es cierto…pero ya todos tienen grupo –respondió el maestro acomodándose los lentes – quizás…-andes de poder terminar su oración se escucharon uno toques en la puerta dando paso a un agitado ojinegro

_O-Ohayo Sensei se me hizo tarde…puedo pasar? ^^U

_Horokeu Usui, porque será que usted siempre llega tarde a mis clases?-pregunto mirando al joven

_Jejeje lo lamento profesor pero llego tarde a todas!-respondió exagerando un poco en su manera de espesarse, inmediatamente se escucharon las risas de los estudiantes, el maestro se limito a suspirar

_Bien no de más explicaciones –comento llevando pesadamente su mano a la frente- solo júntese con los jóvenes Diethel y Tao serán sus compañeros en el taller –al nada mas pronunciar estas palabras el rostro del ojinegro demostró extrema sorpresa el mayor se claro la garganta – no habrá olvidado que tenemos taller hoy verdad? Está en su plan de evaluación

_Jejeje no claro que no yo estaba más que consiente que hoy teníamos taller –respondió restándole importancia con la mano * lo que me sorprendió es que tuviera tan buena suerte en un día que empezó con el pie izquierdo* pensó mientras se acercaba a su grupo el peliverde hizo un gesto de saludo, que regreso con una sonrisa luego desvió su mirada al Tao el cual para ese momento se encontraba buscando la información que le habían pedido sin interés aparente de dar siquiera un ``buenos días´´

Dando el primer paso toco suavemente su hombro causando que el chico lo mirara de frente le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y cuando planeaba decir algo él muchacho volvió a mirar sus libros con notable fastidio en su rostro, aquel gesto lo molesto un poco pero no podía darse el lujo de quedar mal han te la única persona que podía ayudarlo en ese momento, lo intento de nuevo con un saludo más directo

_Que onda Ren como andas? –pregunto sonriendo confiadamente el chico ingles solo observaba la escena y esperaba que todo saliera bien

_No me trates con tanta confianza…me molesta- respondió el chino lazándole una de las miradas más frías que el Usui en su vida había visto

_Sabes? Por un segundo creí que me congelaría realmente eres una persona fría –se limito a decir el peliazul sentándose a su lado con una ligera sonrisa que disfrazaba un poco el hecho de que ese comentario si lo había enojado, no cabía duda de porque no muchos se acercaban a Ren Tao si prácticamente tenia escrito en la frente la palabra ``lárgate´´ claro no hacia efecto en todo el mundo, porque un si muchos le tenían miedo resabia por lo menos una declaración de amor cada semana…*quién lo diría, las chicas son masoquistas* fue su último pensamiento antes de comenzar a leer sobre la ``Hidrosfera´´

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Salón 3 –**Matemáticas **–

_Pasemos al conjunto de matrices que se utilizan en el cálculo numérico, en la resolución de sistemas de ecuaciones lineales, de las ecuaciones diferenciales y de las derivadas parciales. Además de su utilidad para el estudio de sistemas de ecuaciones lineales, las matrices aparecen de forma natural en geometría, estadística, economía, informática, física y también podemos…- el profesor explicaba lo mejor que podía sobre las tan nombradas matrices tratando de obtener el interés de sus estudiantes pero, habría que aceptar que eso era imposible las matemáticas eran aburridas y punto.

_Hermano…te pasa algo?-pregunto el Asakura menor en susurro a su gemelo este solamente negó con la cabeza

_Y…entonces?-pregunto de nuevo interesando fue entonces que sintió la mirada de su profesor sobre él así que decidió hacer la conversación al estilo tradicional escribió en una hoja y la pasó por debajo de la mesa

``**Es enserio Hao estas raro desde la semana pasada**´´ decía la nota el contrario tomo su lápiz y la respondió diciendo

``**No es nada ´´**

``**Hao es tonto tratar de mentirle a tu gemelo jiji** ´´

**``Ya dije que no es nada Yoh´´ **

``**Es por lo de Lyserg?´´**

**``Que tiene que ver él en esto?´´**

**``Pues tu lo aprecias mucho, estaría bien si estas triste por su salida de la banda, pero tendríamos que entender que su sueño es otro n.n´´ **

**``Lo sé´´ **fue la última respuesta que le dio a su hermano, y es que Yoh por muy gemelo suyo que fuera no lo entendía completamente! Si estaba así por Lyserg, pero nadie lo veía desde su punto de vista.

*Si Lyserg se marcha definitivamente de la banda…y se dedica a los estudios entonces ya no podremos vernos….o por lo menos no tan habitualmente como antes y parece que a nadie le importa…y hasta Horo ya consiguió un sustituto* pensaba frustrado, tratando por todos los medios de pensar en otra cosa

Así trascurrió parte de la mañana, hasta la hora del almuerzo, el pelilargo salió del salón y camino solo por el largo pasillo ya que para ese momento su hermano estaría buscando a su ``Dulce novia´´ para almorzar juntos, Horo debería de estar con la persona que sustituiría a Lyserg, Chocolove tenía un horario de receso diferente y quizás eso era lo mejor para ese momento no quería estar con nadie, llego al frente de una ventana que daba hacia el patio del liceo se fijo que allí se encontraba Lyserg sentado en una banca y Horo un poco más alejado tomando una soda de vez en vez se acercaba al chino que se encontraba sentando en otra banca tratando de comer su almuerzo en paz…su mirada regreso a Lyserg y este al sentirse observado levanto su rostro lo miro y le sonrió con dulzura como usualmente lo hacia

_A un así nos dejas- murmuro dándose vuelta y alejándose rápidamente dejando atrás a un desconcertado Lyserg

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mientras tanto…

_Ren es un imposible! Definitivamente con el no pudo ni hablar –comento el chico de azules cabellos sentándose al lado del ingles este todavía observaba la ventana por donde hace tan solo un segundo se había asomado el pelilargo

_Etto…Horo tú crees que Hao este enojado conmigo? –pregunto cambiando totalmente el tema de conversación el ojinegro parpadeo varias veces antes de responder

_Hao? No, no creo la verdad sabes que él es un poco extremista en estos casos –comento el ojinegro dando una ligera sonrisa

_A un así siento que está muy enfadado…

_Calma ya verás que se le pasara, tiene que hacerse a la idea de que el mundo no jira alrededor de la banda –respondió el otro encogiéndose los hombros

_Si supongo…por cierto que era los que decías de Ren? –pregunto recargándose en la banca

_Ahh si…bueno te decía que ese sujeto es un imposible yo solo trate de entablar una conversación con él y…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*flashback *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_Oye te interesa la música? –pregunto el peliazul mirando con mucho interés al chino el cual simplemente lo ignoraba mientras comía su almuerzo – que tipo de instrumentos has tocado? –pregunto de nuevo mismo resultado estaba siendo ignorado suspiro con pesadez frunció el seño- siempre eres tan amargado? Y si es así porque? –dijo levantando una ceja finalmente el chico termino de comer lo miro

_Respondiendo tus preguntas por orden…no, ninguno, así soy yo y no te importa, supongo que por sujetos como tu – se levanto y tomo su morral lo miro de nuevo – ahora yo te tengo una pregunta ¿eres homosexual? O solo te gusta acosar a la gente y si es así te pido que me dejes tranquilo…- sin mas comenzó a caminar ante un estático Horo acaso…ese chico lo había llamado abiertamente Homosexual! Que se creía?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* fin del flashback *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_No puedo creerlo-respondió aun asombrado el peliverde

_Así es yo trato de ser amable con el solo quiero que se una a mi banda! Y él me trata mal, me aparta y me acusa de ser homosexual! De no ser porque tiene mucho talento ya me habría olvidado de el cómo tecladista…pero ni modo-declaro suspirando

_Si…le tienes el ojo bien puesto de no ser así no me habrías mandado a investigarlo-dijo el ingles desviando al mirada

_Es que tengo el presentimiento de que tiene que ser el…por eso no puedo rendirme, por cierto que averiguaste? –pregunto cambiando su semblante por uno más serio su amigo busco su libro de notas

_Pues solo fueron 2 días los que lo pude seguir sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia y los datos son cortos…cuando sale de su casa y suele ir directo a la prepa, pero curiosamente a la hora de salida se queda hasta que se hacen cercanas las 6 o 6:30 de la tarde…como ya sabrás no es muy sociable y según tengo entendido su relación familiar no es muy buena-finalizo cerrando su libreta

_Como esta eso de que su relación familiar no es buena? –pregunto el ojinegro muy interesado el peliverde suspiro y aclaro

_Bueno según parece no pasa demasiado tiempo con ellos y su padre es muy estricto mas con el-finalizo un poco decepcionado de si mismo esperaba en lo personal obtener mucha más información

_Perfecto!-exclamo el peliazul levantándose animado de la banca- lo hiciste muy bien Lyserg! –con mencionado lo miro desconcertado no había dicho nada del otro mundo porque su amigo se contentaba tanto?

_ Con lo poco que me has contado me has dado una excelente idea créeme será más que suficiente para hacer que se una a la banda ya verás! –declaro sonriendo por debajo mientras que el futuro detective se preguntaba una y otra vez que planeaba el peliazul y cual era esa idea tan efectiva para hacer que un sujeto como Ren se uniera su banda sin chistear…

**Notas finales **

Bueno eso es todo por hoy jijiji

Continuare pronto de nuevo gracias por sus lindos comentarios y hasta la otra ^^

Si ya sé que nunca digo nada bueno jajaja

Pero me esfuerzo no? xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno espero no haber tardado mucho ^^U**

**Aun que créanme que con el cole tardare mas u_u**

**Solo quería dejar este fic lo más adelantado que pudiera jojojo**

**Espero que les guste este cap es muy importante así que trate de narrarlo bien, corregir y demás etc T.T **

**Pero es difícil cuando solo eres una humilde escritora de 16 años jeje y no tengo a mi lado a Holly-sama para que me corrija jajaja en fin ya estuvo con mis pendejadas vamos al fic! **

Capitulo 3: No tienes otra salida…

8:30 Pm-**Casa de la familia Usui**-

_Hay…esto no es justo mi madre debería saber que no puede poner a una futura súper estrella a lavar el baño de su casa…-se quejaba en murmuro el chico de azulados cabellos mientras hundía una esponja en un balde llenó de espuma

_Jajaja hermanito mejor termina sin quejas si? Después de todo llegaste muy tarde a casa por tus ensayos y sabes que mi madre se preocupa y enfada cuando no llamas, además es un castigo pequeño – declaro una chica de largos y también azulados cabellos con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

_Pilika! Tu pudiste haberme defendido pero no lo hiciste-protesto señalando a la mencionada

_Pues si pero sabes que cuando mi madre se molesta tanto mejor seguirle la corriente, si te hubiera ayudado yo estaría aquí limpiando el baño contigo-Analizo llevando su dedo índice inocentemente a su barbilla

_Pues si pero...

_Bueno, vale yo te ayudare a enjuagar jiji –comento alegre la joven tomando un pañuelo, dispuesta a ser de ayuda para su hermano el chico dio una pequeña sonrisa pese a todo su chiquita era una buena hermana la quería mucho.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Mansión Tao **

El sonido de la puerta se hizo presente al ser abierta lentamente por el fututo propietario de aquella gélida mansión, entro lentamente casi arrastrando los pies ¿Dónde había estado hasta esas horas? Que importaba…col tal de que no estuviera manchando el nombre de su familia en público podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana y como siempre la única señal de su familia Sería la domestica haciéndole llegar el típico mensaje `` sus padres preguntan donde estuvo hasta tan tarde?´´ la cual bastaba responder con un `` haciendo un trabajo ´´ o `` lo siento…estaba ocupado´´ y listo, nadie le preguntaría mas nada.

_Estoy en casa…-dijo inútilmente al comenzar a descalzarse los zapatos no esperaba una respuesta pero…

_Bienvenido hermanito-anuncio una hermosa joven de cabellos largos perfectamente recogidos al estilo oriental- porque llegas tan tarde? Me tenías muy preocupada, según mis padres desde las 6 de la tarde tenias que estar en casa…-declaro acercándose lentamente al menor este la miro con sorpresa por unos cuantos segundos

_Jun…que haces aquí? Tu siempre trabajas hasta tarde-murmuro desviando lentamente la mirada la muchacha sonrió con dulzura haciendo sonrojar al contrario

_Pues, nuestro padre decidió darme un mes de vacaciones…por supuesto cuando regrese tendré que hacerlo el doble de bien pero las acepte de inmediato para estar contigo hermanito – comento con gran alegría sin esperar más se abrazo al menor quien avergonzado trataba de alejar su rostro el pecho de su hermana, siempre era frio con todos y ni siquiera su propia madre era capaz de acercársele mucho…pero con su hermana era otra historia sentía bajar sus defensas para y dejarse abrazar entre otras cosas…no podía negársele y…eso lo a avergonzaba mucho.

_A un así…es extraño en nuestro padre darte tantas vacaciones- declaro una vez se vio libre del delicado abrazo de la joven

_Bueno, eso también es porque nuestros padres tuvieron que salir de inmediato a China por unos negocios Ren, creo que tardaran más de lo esperado así que sería muy útil tenerme aquí para cuidarte – declaro dando una suave palmada en la cabeza del pelivioleta este suspiro con pesadez ese ``cuidarte´´ lo reconocía como un ``vigilarte´´

_Así que se marcharon de improviso y sin despedirse…que típico- señalo con fastidio esas noticas las recibía siempre pero pocas veces tenia la suerte de que sus padres dejaran a Jun encargada cuando eran más pequeños por lo regular les asignaban a uno de sus tíos o algo así…los detestaba también

_Así es…pero me dijeron que se excusaban por eso Ren- respondió la chica acariciando suavemente la mejilla del menor el cual sabía que eran mentiras las palabras de su hermana ,sus padres jamás se excusaban por nada…o quizás su forma de hacerlo era dejándole un tiempo con su querida hermana

_Y, no me respondiste lo que te pregunte antes…porque llegas tarde hermanito?-repitió la china mirándole con preocupación el joven suspiro a su hermana tampoco podía mentirle

_Me distraje y me quede hasta tarde en la escuela…luego di unas cuantas vueltas a la ciudad y se me fue el tiempo, pero no lo hare mientras estés a cargo –murmuro de por bajo y suspiro levemente no le gustaba ser tan manso, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien.

_Está bien hermanito, venga mejor vamos a cenar-finalizo la china con su acostumbrada amabilidad para luego dirigirse a la cocina desde allí pregunto – Ren no vienes? No quiero comer sola!

_Ya voy…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Casa Asakura **

**11:25 Pm **

El menor de los jóvenes gemelos se encontraba dormido tranquilamente en su cama, su rostro denotaba tranquilidad por lo que se podía decir que tenía un buen sueño mientras su hermano mayor se encontraba en la PC, sus ojos parecían cansados pero no se había podido levantar de aquella maquina y es que para él estaba más que comprobado que el chat tenia categoría aditiva y más si trataba de distraer su mente de todos sus problemas, entre los cuales incluía a cierto peleverde.

*-*-*-*-*Haito el Rey *-*-*-* dice:

**Chocolove no me vas a convencer de qué te deje tocar mi guitarra sé lo torpe que eres la romperás y mi padre me corto el fondo no tengo dinero ¬¬# **

**%&/ **El negrito_chocolate%&/ dice:

**Hay! Flaco no tienes tu porque ser tan cruel pues! Si yo una vez te deje tocar mi batería y sin quejarme ToT **

*-*-*-*-*Haito el Rey *-*-*-* dice:

**Si pero recuerda que tu batería es mucho más resístete que mi guitarra! No seas lloraron! ¬¬U **

**%&/ **El negrito_chocolate%&/ dice:

**T_T**

Hao ahogo una carcajada su compañero sí que era gracioso cuando no prendía serlo, suspiro por tercera vez ya estaba cansado y mañana tendría que ir a la escuela así que dentro de poco cortaría la conversación, negó suavemente con la cabeza y cuando estaba por contestar su msm dio aviso de un nuevo conectado ``**solve****the****mystery of****life**´´

Frunció el seño sin darse cuenta, ya sabía quién era y como no si lo había estado evitando todo el día.

*solve the mystery of life* dice:

**Hola Hao…que haces tan tarde conectado? **

_Como si te importara –murmuro para sí y ignoro el mensaje de su compañero seguidamente recibió otro

*solve the mystery of life* dice:

**Etto…Hao estas enojado por algo? hoy te has comportado muy extraño porque?**

**Si hice algo que te molesto dime…**

El pelilargo suspiro de nuevo, quería y a la vez no quería hablarle así que solo cerró el msm y se dispuso a apagar su equipo, ya luego se disculparía con Chocolove pro dejarlo colgando pero ahora mismo no quería saber nada del ingles y esos sentimientos contradictorios lo estaban volviendo loco…así que se dispuso a intentar dormir

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Se desconecto… - murmuro suavemente el chico de hermosos ojos verdes al percatarse de la ausencia de su compañero en el chat – no tengo idea de porque esta tan resentido conmigo…Hao –suspiro su nombre y apago su laptop, solo se había metido al chat con la esperanza de encontrar al pelilargo a quien sabia adicto a ese programa y arreglar lo ocurrido o por lo menos tratar de entenderlo pero al parecer este no tenía la mas mínima intención de hacerlo.

_Si no me hablas todo será más difícil…a un que siempre es así contigo Hao –declaro recostándose en su cama poco después sintió unos toques en la puerta y la voz de su madre anunciándole que ya era hora de dormir porque tenía clases al día siguiente, suspiro y respondió un bajo ``Esta bien mamá, buenas noches´´ pero sabía que con tantas dudas sería difícil dormir de hecho estaba totalmente seguro

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La mañana siguiente no se hizo esperar, los jóvenes salían de sus casas con la intención de llegar sin atrasos a sus clases o en su efecto escabullirse de estas.

_Pilika pudiste haberme dejado dormir mas o por lo menos esperar a que Hao y Yoh pasaran por mi y ya!-se quejaba el Usui mayor a cada paso que daba su hermanita se había atrevido a despertarlo temprano! Demasiado para su gusto.

_Ya te dije que era necesario siempre espero a que Tamao me venga a buscar en el auto de su padre, pero se daño así que tenemos que pasar por Tamao y tus amigos a pie, por lo que es mejor ir temprano para no llegar tarde –respondió la peliazul con su natural facilidad del palabra su hermano se limito a mirar hacia otro lado con claro fastidio

Sin comas continuaron su camino hasta pasar frente a un pequeño departamento, donde se suponía vivía la pelirosa

_TAMAO-CHAN YA LLEGAMOS! –grito la Usui a todo pulmón, casi dejando sordo a cualquiera en un radio de 10 Kilómetros, sobre todo a su aturdido hermano pocos segundos después se vio salir a la joven de cabellos y ojos rosas

_Gracias por venir por mi Pilika-chan, Horokeu-kun-murmuro un poco sonrojada como era su costumbre, el Usui la observó por un momento esa joven con el paso del tiempo se había puesto muy linda…su cabello había crecido perfilando su linda cara y su figura se notaba estilizada, muy al contrario de su hermana la cual continuaba teniendo el cuerpo de una mocosa de 10 años.

_No fue nada Tamao-chan –respondió sonriendo la peliazul

_Si no fue nada un placer –segundo con agrado el joven de azules cabellos ganándose la mirada intuitiva de su hermana prácticamente le gritaba `` no fue nada? Hace rato no dejabas de quejarte!´´

_Etto…igual arigatou-comento la chica dando una pequeña sonrisa

_Je, no hay problema al contrario yo debería agradecer de estar en campañita tuya Tamao te has puesto muy bonita sabes? – insinuó un poco soltando una risita mientras a la joven sele subían los colores

_Cof cof cof – la peliazul se aclaro la garganta al notar que no estaba siendo tomada en cuenta- hermano recuerda que también tenemos que pasar por tus amigos-declaro cruzando infantilmente sus brazos

_Ah! Es verdad entonces démonos prisa tenemos que llegar a tiempo a clases y dar un buen ejemplo –comento el muchacho con un aura brillante detrás de él, la pelirosa cubrió su boca con su mano derecha reprimiendo una risita

_Hombres…-murmuro la joven Usui si hermano era tan predecible

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Casa Asakura **

Todo tranquilo y inerte los rayos del sol se colaban pro la ventana de la cocina y se podía ver al menor de los gemelos leyendo con sumo interés una hoja que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

**``Hao y Yoh, su madre y yo tenemos un importante evento hoy, así que nos vimos en la necesidad de salir temprano regresaremos mañana al medio día, así que les dejo dicho que tienen comida para descongelar en la nevera , no olviden alimentar al perro y por el amor de dios limpien su habitación .**

**No queremos problemas, ni fiestas salvajes en casa cuando lleguemos…eso es contigo Hao, eres el mayor pon el ejemplo´´**

_Hao mamá y papá salieron de nuevo y en la nota que dejaron dice que…-el Asakura menor entro a la habitación que compartía con su gemelo con la nota en mano, sin embargo al notar que este yacía tendido sobre su cama con unas enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos a causa de la falta de sueño, no sabía si despertarlo o no pero tenía que hacerlo ambos tenían clases ese día además seria responsabilidad de su hermano por quedarse en la PC hasta altas horas de la noche - Hao…tenemos clases levántate- dijo moviéndole un poco

_Si, si ya te escuche…dame 5 minutos Yoh- pidió el mayor tapándose completamente con la manta

_No puedo Hao, la última vez que te deje dormir mas no quisiste ya levantarte…además tienes que leer la nota de nuestros padres y desayunar para irnos, vamos no seas flojo –pidió moviéndole nuevamente

_Ah! Está bien! Que fastidio que uno no pueda dormir tranquiló en su propia casa!-declaro el pelilargo pasando por alto la carta que le quería mostrar su hermano para entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta fuertemente

_Jijiji mi hermano cada día despierta de peor humor jiji n.n

**10 minutos después **

_Que decías sobre una nota Yoh? –pregunto el mayor tomando un pan tostado y aplicándole mantequilla necesitan un desayuno rápido

_Ah! Si eso jiji mamá y papá tienen un asunto importante y no regresan hasta mañana dejaron una nota a donde te advertían que no querían problemas jiji –comento el menor agregándole mermelada a su pan

_Esos viejos hago una fiesta, UNA vez y no dejaran que lo olvide –declaro chasqueando la lengua

_Jijiji pues si ya saben que se preocupan por ti jiji mamá dice que si te ponen límites ahora no terminaras en la cárcel –declaro el de audífonos soltando de nuevo su en ocasiones fastidiosa risita

_Ja, ja, ja que gracioso fue eso –declaro con sarcasmo-

_Jijiji y papá dice que si los límites no funcionan siempre está la escuela militar jiji

_De nuevo eso fue tan gracioso – murmuro el mayor con el seño fruncido, su hermano rio de nuevo haciendo que tuviera serias ganas de ahorcarlo pero antes de siquiera pensar en hacerlo se escucho el `` din dong´´ del timbre -Ya voy!- dijo al encaminarse a la puerta

_Bueno días Hao – saludo un sonriente Horo

_Qué haces aquí Hoto que no somos nosotros los que pasamos por ti? –pregunto el castaño alzando una ceja

_Que es Horo! Si serás mal agradecido-dijo el chico peliazul llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos – hoy Pilika me ha levantado muy temprano así que pasamos por ustedes

_Milagro, buenos está bien deja llamo a Yoh y nos vamos –respondió de manera poco interesada el pelilargo para después disponerse a buscar a su hermano

_Hao últimamente esta insoportable – murmuro el Usui entre dientes

_Pasa algo joven Horokeu?-pregunto la joven de rosados cabellos al llegar a su lado

_No nada, Tamao cosas de hombres no entenderías –declaro sonriendo forzadamente la chica lo miro con duda pero prefirió no hablar

_Listo, ahora vámonos-anuncio el pelilargo siendo seguido muy de cerca por un sonriente Yoh

_Ya era hora Hao si que tardas – comunico la joven Usui que hasta ese momento no había dicho palabra alguna el Asakura la miro y sonrió con arrogancia

_A mi ninguna niñita me va a decir si tardo o no –comento llegando cerca de ella y dándole una palmada en la cabeza como quien saluda un pequeño de 3 años, la muchacha se sonrojo de inmediato y pocos segundos después grito un fuerte `` púdrete Hao!´´

_Si tanto te molesto quizás deberías perder mi número de teléfono –comento el joven dándose una ligera vuelta, la menor inflo sus mejillas en rojo y desvió la mirada sin decir mas

El Usui miraba la escena sin comprender mucho ya que la mitad de la discusión él la había pasado hablando con Tamao , Yoh simplemente continuaba con su actitud de ``todo es tan lindo y bonito´´ que parecería que aun si se estuvieran matando delante de él no lo perturbaría en nada y finalmente la chica de rosados cabellos dedicaba un suave sonrisa al parecer ella si comprendía.

El resto del camino trascurría normal entre chistes y conversaciones triviales hasta que a lo lejos se escucho un ``matte´´ causando que los jóvenes detuvieran su paso esperando localizar al dueño de la voz y lo encontraron un joven que conocían muy bien figura estética casi femenina, rostro sonriente y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

_Que sorpresa! Es raro que te vengas caminando Lyserg –comento el peliazul cuando el joven llego lo suficientemente cerca

_Si…es que hoy sentí ganas de hacerlo y…- realizo una pausa en su frase su mirada instintivamente se desvió al joven de largos y castaños cabellos –quería venir con ustedes…pero, Hao…-intento hablarle de nuevo pero este simplemente lo miro y forzó de nuevo la sonrisa

_Si es por lo del msm lo siento mi padre me ordeno dormir, bueno chicos me adelanto ya que ustedes van muy lento y Pilika me dijo que no puede llegar tarde-dijo y sin más tomo la mano de la menor y comenzó a correr la chica se veía sumamente desconcertada pero aun así lo sequia

_Pilika-chan espérame! De nuevo gracias por todo-dijo la joven de rosados cabellos comenzando a correr tras su amiga y el pelilargo a un que no entendía porque ya que no tenían nada que implicara llegar tan temprano

_Me está evitando…- murmuro el peliverde para sí

_Hao si que está loco, espero que tenga cuidado con mi hermanita y no se quiera pasar de listo con Tamao son unas niñas – declaro el Usui al parecer irritado por la actitud de su amigo Yoh se limito a asentir sonriendo

_Es seguro que mi hermanito se portara bien y no se meterá con ninguna de las 2, primero porque Pilika es como nuestra hermanita también y Tamao pues, ella se nota que te gusta y mi hermano no es un maldito en ese sentido jijiji

_Pe-pero que dices! –agrego rápidamente el ojinegro con un fiero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras el peliverde se mantenía pensativo. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos…ahora se observaba la escuela desde lejos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Salón 4 –Química- **

_Hasta luego chicos!- se despidió el peliazul desde la puerta y al entrar al salón comprobó lo que esperaba por ser tan temprano el lugar estaba vació o eso parecía – Mierda, por eso mismo es mejor llegar tarde-murmuro sentándose en su acostumbrado puesto

_Enserio?...Pues para mí también hubiera sido mejor que llegaras tarde, tu presencia y tu forma tan despistada de ser me molesta- se escucho en eco con las paredes del salón

_Como?- el joven de azules cabellos examino mejor el salón encontrándose justo con el chico que estaba buscando Ren Tao…si sabía que el joven llegaba temprano pero no sabía que tanto y lo más raro de todo es que no aprecia cansado en absoluto estaba impecable como siempre sus piernas estaban cruzadas y sus manos entrelazadas delante de su rostro

_Te comió la lengua el gato?-hablo de nuevo el joven levantándose de su asiento

_No…pero no esperaba que estuvieras aquí tan temprano Ren-dijo con cierto aire de sorpresa

_Solo los perdedores llegan tarde-respondió este con una sonrisa de superioridad, el peliazul sintió una venita aparecer en su frente ese comentario lo sabia para él y lo encabronaba mucho! A un si no quería enojarse o echaría a perder su plan el cual había decidió ejecutar ese día

_No lo creo…algunos simplemente tenemos problemas de tiempo chinito –comento con una sonrisa el contrario lo miro con sorpresa al parecer esperaba que se encabronara y no le daría el gusto- en fin ya que vamos a pasar todo este año escolar juntos o por lo menos nos veremos las caras deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien no te parece?-comento extendiendo la mano

_No me jodas –fue la respuesta del mandarín, para ese momento el ojinegro sentía que la sangre le hervía el tenia un plan infalible para que el chico tocara en su banda y había pensado en suavizarlo para no hacerle daño quizás en el fondo tenía la esperanza que se llevaran bien pero…que suavizar y que nada! Ahora si iría al punto y el chino tocaría en su banda quisiera o no! respiro profundamente no quería parecer enojado todavía

_Entonces da igual –respondió quitando su mano – pero…antes que nada quisiera decirte algo importante-dijo recargando su rostro en su mano derecha

_Que cosa importante podrías decirme tu a mi?-pregunto el ojidorado con claro sarcasmo cruzando sus brazos

_Créeme que yo sé mas de ti de lo que tú piensas…sé que no soportas a tu familia y más concretamente a tu padre y esa es la razón por la que siempre te quedas después de clases –declaro más confiado que antes cuando la sonrisa sarcástica del contrario desapareció, ¿Cómo sabia ese imbécil de su vida privada?

_Como es que tu sabes eso?-pregunto directamente el de descendencia china mirándolo de forma penetrante el Ainu sonrió ya lo había conseguido tenía su interés

_Créeme que sé mucho mas- declaro levantándose de su asiento y encaminándose a la puerta – pero no me apetece decirte como lo sé…a menos que cuando terminen las clases te dirijas al salón de música, si quieres te contare todo y quizás podemos intentar de nuevo eso de llevarnos bien sino pues…quien sabe no? –comento sonriendo antes de salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado hace solo un par de minutos

Ren por su parte estaba totalmente desconcertado acaso…ese sujeto le estaba amenazando? Sintió unas ganas inmensas de ir a cobrársela pero…recordó que no podía meterse en problemas ahora que Jun estaba a cargo, suspiro quizás lo mejor era arreglarlo después de clases.

**11:30 –Hora del almuerzo- **

Los estudiantes se encontraban sentados en sus mesas unos conversando otros comiendo y claro siempre está el maleducado que hace ambas cosas.

_Así es pues´ esta vez me logre sacar un 2,8 sobre 3 en historia y eso que dijeron que este negrito chocolate no podría hacerlo jojo – bromeo el chico del afro codeando de manera suave el hombro de su compañero

_Si Chocolove quedo claro que si puedes, pero recuerda que yo nunca dije que no, la que lo dudaba era Anna –respondió Hao tomando un vaso de jugo de manzana

_Ah! Eso es cierto jojo y ahora que pensáis de mi Anna-banana-pregunto el moreno mirando a la rubia esta murmuro un casi inaudible ``fue suerte´´

_Hay nadie respeta al negro! –se quejo el moreno fingiendo estallar dramáticamente en lagrimas

_Jiji no llores Chocolove-intento consolar el castaño de audífonos poco después sintió la mano de su novia en su hombro cuando se dio vuelta la joven se cruzo de brazos y dijo

_Yoh quisiera una soda de dieta

_Bueno Annita la maquina esta por allí - anuncio el chico señalándola – solo necesitas unas cuantas monedas y…-la rubia lo miro con indignación mejor aclararle

_Yoh **cómprame **una soda de dieta

_Por qué no lo dijiste antes Annita con mucho gusto- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa sus compañeros sintieron una gotita en su frente

_Yoh es tan manipulable, no parece mi hermano –comunico el pelilargo cerrando ambos ojos y negando con la cabeza

_Bueno ésta enamorado es entendible –defendió Horo aflojando la corbata del uniforme realmente no sabía porque la exigían si no hacía más que joder y asfixiarlo

_No amigo el ya era así desde antes – respondió el castaño en son de broma

_Bueno eso si jeje

_Oigan mis negros, porque la verdura no está con nosotros pues´?

_Bueno es que a Lyserg lo llamo el maestro de deportes cuando salía del salón de Biología –respondió el peliazul mientras el castaño chasqueaba su lengua con fastidio. Cosa que todo el mundo noto y consideraban extraña ya que el pelilargo por lo general no le resultaba indiferente nada que tuviera que ver con Lyserg o eso parecía antes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las horas siguieron pasando y llego la esperada por todos los estudiantes y maestros, así es la gloriosa hora de salida la cual se vio anunciada por la ruidosa campana, y como era de saberse todos los jóvenes salían con mucha velocidad de los salones, sin contar al ojidorado quien con toda la calma del mundo guardo sus cosas dentro del morral para después disponerse a caminar por los desolados pasillos, por supuesto que ya no era sin rumbo alguno como la mayoría de la veces de hecho hoy tenía la intención de llegar temprano a casa y no causarle problemas a Jun pero tenía un asunto pendiente y jamás dejaba las cosas colgando.

_Más le vale tener algo que decirme y no estar solo jodiendo mi paciencia –murmuro al quedar frente al salón de música ¿Por qué había escogido ese lugar? No tenía idea pero daba lo mismo, giro el picaporte y se dispuso a abrir la puerta

_Hasta que llegas, pensé que tendría que estar aquí toda la noche-dijo el muchacho de azules cabellos estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana como quien lleva mucho tiempo esperando

_Tienes suerte de que haya venido…dime que es lo que quieres decirme? –anuncio secamente el contrario entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si

_Tienes un carácter del demonio no sabes? Jeje –fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte del ojinegro frunció el seño en una clara muestra de molestia por su comentario, no tenía tiempo para jueguitos

_Dime lo que tengas que decirme –fue directo al punto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

_Está bien, pero antes de tengo una pregunta sé que cuando te pregunte si te gustaba la música o habías tocado un instrumento me dijiste que no, pero sé de buena fuente que sabes tocar el piano –aclaro levantándose del marco de la ventana y acercándose lentamente donde se encontraba el instrumento cerrado - ¿te gusta tocarlo o solo lo haces por hacerlo? –comento con su fiel sonrisa confiada el chino permaneció en silencio por un breve tiempo para después responder

_Solo lo toco para recordar…pero de todos modos eso no viene al caso, por si estas sordo te pregunto de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

_Jejeje bueno solo no et enojes si? Empezare por el principio mis amigos y yo desde hace mucho tiempo tenemos una banda pero a pesar de tener el talento éramos muy jóvenes y sin ayuda para empezar bien en el mundo de la música…hace poco el padre de unos compañeros nuestros Hao he Yoh Asakura nos ofreció la oportunidad de tocar en la inauguración de una galería, ya que es el vicepresidente de una empresa muy importante en ese negocio y…- se vio forzado a cerrar la boca cuando el ojidorado hizo una seña de silencio

_Y a mí que me importa todo ese cuento barato que insistes en hacerme saber-declaro mirándolo fija y penetrantemente el peliazul se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza y sonrió con un poco de burla causándole un pequeño sonrojo

_¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto ligeramente indignado

_Je, nada solo que déjame terminar y luego preguntas si?- contrario lo miro con desaprobación, pero poco después asintió – bueno como decía, esa es nuestra primera oportunidad y será en muy poco tiempo tenemos apenas medio mes! Por lo que hemos estado muy ansiosos pero, hace poco nuestro tecladista tuvo que salir de la banda y aun no tenemos remplazó-finalizo con fijada tristeza

_Está bien, entendí lo que acabas de decirme y me hago a la idea de lo que quieres pedirme, pero si sabes tanto de mi también has de imaginarte mi respuesta –declaro totalmente inexpresivo se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse pero si brazo fue sujetado fuertemente por el Usui

_Por su puesto que la sé –murmuro ocultando sus ojos bajo sus cabellos- pero no puedo aceptarla…

_Hazte a la idea, busca a otra persona –declaro el mandarín tratando de soltarse del agarré que ahora se hacía más certero con más presión en sus delgadas muñecas

_No puede ser otra persona, porque tienes que ser tú…

_ Pues no puedo!.. Suéltame- elevo sus tono de voz jalando más fuerte de su brazo pero solo logro lastimarse al parecer el chico no tenía la mas mínima intención de soltarlo

_Ya te he dicho que tienes que ser tu…-dijo levantando de golpe el rostro el chino lo miro fijamente por unos segundos

_Si no me sueltas voy a tener que gritar…y no creo que al director le cuente mucho créeme – dijo como advertencia sin embargo el Ainu sonrió descaradamente cosa que lo desconcertó por completo

_Ren no parecen cosas tuyas…además no sé si lo olvidas pero para estas horas el colegio está completamente vació- anuncio casi en murmuró la verdad ese no era su estilo y esperaba no tener que llegar a esa parte de su plan pero, era claro que no lo iba a convencer por las buenas, comenzó a avanzar lentamente causando por inercia que el Tao comenzara a retroceder hasta dar con la pared más cercana, acorralándolo de una manera efectiva

_Qué coño…crees que haces? –pregunto el de doradas pupilas al ver invadido su espacio personal

_Lo intente por las buenas…-susurro el peliazul cuando sin pedir consentimiento alguno disminuyo la distancia entre sus cuerpos, recargando su barbilla en el hombro ajeno pudo sentir a la perfección como el muchacho se estremeció por completo ante su acto, aun así no decía nada al parecer estaba un poco desconcertado, cosa que a Horo le caía de maravillas en ese momento , acerco su rostro al cuello contrario respiraba pausadamente sobre él, sintió su corazón latir más rápido jamás había hecho tal cosa…pero era necesario

_Que demo…-dijo el peliviolacio al percatarse de su situación no entendía mucho pero, seguro no era nada bueno ese sujeto Horokeu apenas lo conocía y ahora lo tenía prácticamente sobre él, con su mano libre trato de apartarlo sin embargo esta fue interceptada rápidamente y colocada sobre su cabeza

_No deberías adelantarte a los hechos-alego Horo presionando más hacia si el cuerpo del joven causando que este soltara un pequeño suspiro –No planeo llegar muy lejos…- declaro depositando un pequeño beso en el cuello del muchacho este abrió desmesuradamente los ojos – mi único deseo es que te unas a mi banda…quizás no permanentemente pero lo necesito ahora- Ren no alcanzaba a entender esas palabras ¿Qué ganaba el Usui con eso?

_Por eso…espero que no te enojes mucho conmigo después de esto….-susurro suavemente a la oreja del mandarín este se estremeció levemente, dándole al Ainu más confianza ante sus movimientos introdujo una de sus piernas entre las del joven, el cual se removió bruscamente mirándolo con molestia , sonrió levemente y comenzó a moverla sin embargo solo consiguieron que el chico mordiera su labio inferior y desviara su rostro, sintió el deseo de mirarle pero por ningún motivo podía permitirse el soltarle aun que fuera una de sus manos, la razón por la cual llevaba la delantera fue un descuido de su ``contrincante´´ pero sabía que no era débil

_De-detente ya…-hablo forzosamente el de mirada gatuna, sintió sus mejillas calientes por lo cual se suponía sonrojado y avergonzado con la situación, pero no tenía otra opción su cuerpo se encontraba presionado por el del otro chico, el cual debía admitir era fuerte –No ganaras nada con esto…-susurro sintiendo un poco humillado al descubrirse reducido

_Ganare más de lo que piensas- fue la corta respuesta del Ainu, sin embargo hizo lo que le pidió y dejo de mover su pierna de aquella forma acerco nuevamente su rostro al cuello y comenzó a besarlo lentamente causando suaves suspiros en el chino, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta encontrarse con la corbata ya aflojada, sonrió con picardía al saber que no era el único al que esa cosa le estorbaba con sus dientes empezó a aflojarla un poco mas solo necesitaba bajarla un poco mas…

-Que…pretendes?-corta y sencilla pregunta hecha por el joven que para ese momento se encontraba siendo sometido contra la pared ¿Entonces por qué no le respondía? Pues aun si se molestaba en responder no había forma de que el joven estuviera de acuerdo con su respuesta además…ya iba a terminar faltaba poco…la corbata dejo de estorbar en su camino y dirigió su atención a los primeros 3 botones de la estorbosa camisa tenía que deshacerse de ellos, con los dientes el primero fue fácil…pero cuando se dirigía al segundo el joven debajo de él comenzó a moverse bruscamente al parecer no quería dejarlo cumplir con su tarea, apretó mas su cuerpo contra el suyo dejándolo quieto por algunos segundo tiempo que le basto y sobro para desabrochar el segundo botón.

_Te dije que te tranquilices…-nuncio el ojinegro mirando el tercer y último botón que necesitaba para cumplir su cometido –Y yo te dije que me dejaras…- respondió el Tao en un suave murmuro sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Horo tenía razón, se imagino que él estaría igual o peor se estar en la situación del Tao a un que claro no iba a ser gran cosa así parecía, de cualquier forma no importaba mucho se inclino un poco y logro desabrochar el tercer botón, al levantar la mirada de encontró con la avergonzada del otro chico, para sí pensaba que lo mejor era terminar con aquella situación, subió de nuevo al cuello del joven solo que esta vez desvió un poco su trayectoria causando que la camisa entre abierta dejar visible una parte de su hombro , sonrió para si eso era lo que estaba esperando –Y a termino todo- dijo despacio a un que al parecer el chino no había alcanzado a entenderle no importaba se acerco hasta su hombro y deposito un suave beso sobre este, el joven debajo de él mordió sus labios…perfecto mejor que aguantara, luego se propuso a dar una pequeña lamida sobre él y comenzar a hacer una pequeña succión con su labios, la zona se torno rojiza ya estaba casi hecho…finalmente una mordida un poco fuerte en la misma zona causo que el chino temblara y mordiera mas fuerte mentes sus ya enrojecidos labios…mientras la marca se tornaba entre morada y rojiza tardaría un buen tiempo en quitarse.

_Termine…-pronuncio al ver completa su hazaña se alejo lentamente el joven que lo miraba a un sin comprender

_Porque démonos fue todo eso? –pregunto perturbado y muy sonrojado llevando lentamente su mano derecha a su hombro afectado

_Digamos que necesitaba convencerte de que tocaras en mi daba y esta era la forma más segura –comunico como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

_Esto no te ha ayudado en nada…

_Yo creo que si…piensa Ren que pasaría si yo dijera como es que llego esa ``marca´´ a tu hombro? –pregunto con mucha seguridad irritando al contrario

_No pasaría nada porque aquí no ha pasado nada….idiota –aseguro despegándose de la pared

_Enserio? Pues yo tengo entendido que tienes que cuidar tu reputación ¿no? a menos de que quieras tocar en mi banda podría hablar de mas, y tomando en cuenta como es tu familia sería una pena que te consideraran Homo…- alego el peliazul sonriendo con simpleza mientras el ojidorado no podría creer lo que escuchaba ese sujeto estaba chantajeándolo?

_En tal caso te desmentiría…-reto al llegar frente al peliazul-

_Que hay que desmentir? Yo no diré nada que no haya pasado solo diría algo así como ``Ren acepto estar a solas conmigo en el salón de música, sabiendo muy bien que no habría nadie más en toda la escuela….y lo pasamos muyyyy bien´´ -señalo el ojinegro fingiendo inocencia, sin embargo esto era como un balde de agua fría para Ren ¿qué hacer? Esas palabras se podían mal interpretar muy fácilmente…y para mas colmo ese chupetón en su hombro lo delataba estaba…acorralado? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer.

_Y que me dices aceptas entrar a mi banda aun que sea por poco tiempo?...Porque yo creo que no tienes otra salida…-sentencio el peliazul

**Bueno eso es todoooooooooooo jiji**

**La verdad este cap me costó un poco hacerlo jiji**

**Pero quede conforme jiji**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios que me animan a seguir jijiji **

**Dios que pereza pero no tengo de otra los dejo hasta la otra semana o quien sabe lo que opine el sabio cole **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jejeje lamento la tardanza! A un que no he tardado tanto como en mis otros fics jeje**

**Igual les traigo con mucho gusto este cap!**

**Espero que les guste me sigan apoyando muchas gracias por sus comen! ^-^**

**No saben cuánto me animan jeje aun así quisiera poder responderlos también en las notas pero soy demasiado floja espero no les moleste T.T**

**Y disfruten el cap! ^-^**

Capitulo 4: Podemos llamar esto ¿un buen comienzo?

Un silencio inaudito se formo en la habitación donde se encontraban los 2 jóvenes, la sonrisa del peliazul no se borraba de su rostro se sentía muy satisfecho de que su plan haya tenido tal éxito mientras el ojidorado se mantenía bajo perfil tratando de encontrar una salida del problema...sin encontrarla aun que lo desmintiera ante todo el mundo siempre quedaría la duda y no podía permitirlo, apretó levemente los puños que humillante le era el verse obligado a ceder ante tal chantaje.

_Y? Qué me dices? –pregunto el ojinegro recargándose de nuevo contra la ventana se sentía muy confiado para ese momento

_Eres un chantajista de mierda y ya siento que te odio –recalco cruzándose de brazos, el peliazul soltó una risita discreta

_Jejeje digamos que fui obligado por las circunstancias, pero con referente a la banda?-pregunto encaminándose al contrario quien levantó un poco su rostro mirándolo de frente

_Tu mismo lo dijiste...o es que me dejas otra opción?-comento el chino desviando la mirada – puede que tenga que tocar en tu banda…pero toma en cuenta que no será por mucho tiempo después de todo cuanto crees que durara la ``prueba´´ en mi piel?-declaro directamente puede que ese chupetón durara máximo dos semanas es decir ese sería su tiempo en la banda de ese extorsionista

_Jejeje no sé quizás una o dos semanas – comento el ojinegro comenzando a caminar a la puerta de salida – pero es el tiempo suficiente para que estés en nuestro primer concierto, además quien quita y te empieza a gustar y decides quedarte jaja- señalo abriendo la puerta

_En tus sueños-simple comentario a la defensiva por parte del peliviláceo

_Bueno como sea, igual por ahora no tienes opción así que sígueme vamos a que conozcas a la banda y a tu primer ensayo-comunico el peliazul saliendo en definitiva al salón, con el joven chino siguiéndolo muy próximo mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos si bien era cierto que el peliazul tenia todos los puntos para que él lo calificara como un ``idiota´´ hoy había podido notar que no lo era, o por lo menos no tanto…se las iba a pagar todas las que le estaba haciendo, si a partir de hoy sería su primer ensayo eso quería decir que lo tenía todo bien calculado…como la vulgar rata que es.

La caminata duro un rato, no se miraban no se hablaban, una que otra risita por parte de Horo, y lo demás era un silencio muy incomodo

_Aquí es- señalo el ojinegro al quedar frente a un local de tamaño mediano, lo cual tomo con cierta sorpresa al ojidorado quien sinceramente esperaba que ensayaran en una chochera o algo por el estilo

_Ya veo…-murmuro sin darle mucha importancia pero antes de siquiera pensar en su siguiente movimiento se vio interceptado por el contrario que había tomado una las manos del mandarín pangándola a la pared no alcanzó a tomar la otra ya que esta vez no estaba bajo de guardia - que quieres ahora? –pregunto comenzando a enojarse de nuevo

_Escúchame esto es importante-dijo el Usui tomando el mentón del contrario para cruzar sus miradas – mis amigos no tienen ni idea de lo que yo hice para convencerte…es decir son ajenos a esta situación así que no desahogues contra ellos cualquier recelo que puedas sentir por mi... necesitan estar en optimas condiciones para el evento, sí tienes algo que quieres tratar conmigo que sea solo conmigo sí? –testifico de manera seria el chino se limito a desviar la mirada en señal de fastidio

_Bueno sin nada más que decir mejor entremos ya es tarde jeje y tenemos mucho que hacer-comento separándose el cuerpo del oriental a tiempo que iba regresando esa sonrisa confiada a su rostro – pasa - sin más abrió la puerta el lugar, y se adentro en el haciendo una seña a contrarío de que lo siquiera y así lo hizo pesé a que lo miraba con excesiva desconfianza se podían escuchar voces que provenían de una habitación cerrada- Hola chicos!- anuncio estrepitosamente al momento que la abrirla

_Hola Horo-Horo llegas temprano –saludo el chico ingles al momento que se fijaba en el ojidorado que acompañaba a su amigo el cual también lo miro con cierta sorpresa

_Si normalmente llegas tarde Hoto-Hoto –saludo Yoh al tiempo que se levantaba el asiento donde parecía haber estado dormido mucho rato

_Es Horo-Horo- corrigió el ainu en frunciendo levemente el seño

_Eso mismo Yoh pues´es Boro-Boro- anuncio el negrito el afro jugando con las baquetas de su batería

_Que es HORO-HORO-interrumpió de nuevo el peliazul

_Exacto pues´ yo dije Loro-Loro –corrigió sin dejar de jugar con las baquetas

_Un día de estos te voy a chingar negro ¡no tiene nada de divertido cambiar mi nombre!-grito ya rojo de ira odiaba el jueguito ese que al parecer divertía tanto a los demás

_Como sea vamos a ensayar Horo perdemos tiempo valioso y hoy estoy ocupado-interrumpió el Asakura mayor tomando suguitarra realmente parecía fastidiado

_Está bien señor sensibilidad- murmuro el Usui entre dientes- en fin chicos antes que nada déjenme decirles que les tengo una buena noticia, verán…

_Conseguiste novia? –interrumpió Yoh ganándose la mirada asesina del contrario aun que muy dentro de él realmente le hubiera gustado decir ``sí´´ a sus 16 años nunca había tenido una novia que deprimente

_Te ganaste un viaje a Nueva York mi negro?

_Al fin dejaste de ser el virgen del grupo?

_¡Dejen de joder! –grito de nuevo el de mirada azabache con un carmín asomándose a sus mejillas- la noticia no tiene nada que ver con eso! Verán como saben que Lyserg ya no podrá seguir tocando en la banda le conseguí un remplazó ¡eso es todo!

_Bueno porque no lo dijiste antes-analizo de manera inocente el chico de audífonos

_No me dejaron…-murmuro derrotado luego miro hacia la puerta donde sequia el chino recostado en el marco de esta con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios seguramente por lo que acababa de oír - El será nuestro nuevo tecladista temporal, Ren Tao – señalo a tiempo que el joven entraba a la habitación todos lo miraron con sorpresa no todos había tratado con el pero por lo menos le habían visto actuar de entre toda la gente que imaginaron podía ser el remplazo de Lyserg nunca les cruzo por la mente que su amigo eligiera a ese joven y menos que el aceptaría.

_Hola- fue simplemente el saludo el ojidorado carente de cualquier emoción, segundos después sintió la mano del peliazul colocándose sobre su hombro ``afectado´´ sintió una venita comenzar a palpitar en su frente – Espero nos llevemos bien…-agrego rápidamente al entender la indirecta el ojinegro le sonrió quizás era su revancha por haberse reído de el

_Bueno te los presentare formalmente…a un que seguro ya los conoces de alguna clase o que se yo jeje bien él es Yoh Asakura-comunico el peliazul señalando el joven de audífonos este simplemente asintió y soltó una risita un poco desesperante- Toca el bajo y él es su hermano Hao toca la guitarra-comento señalando al otro castaño vivo retrato de su hermano solo que con el cabello más largo

_Hola Ren jiji ya nos conocíamos Horito nosotros tenemos deporte juntos jiji- saludo el Asakura menor el Tao dio un resignado suspiro, por lo que sabía de esos 2 uno era demasiado relajado y el otro demasiado explosivo que complemento la verdad.

_Bien el negrito de allí es Chocolove, la verdad creo que no ves ninguna clase con el jeje y en nuestra banda el toca la batería-continuo explicando Horo el chino lo miraba sin mucho interés – y por ultimo Lyserg jeje obviamente a él si lo conoces y tocaba el piano eléctrico, como sabes a él es el que tienes que remplazar…por lo pronto si vas con él te explicara – finalizo el peliazul mirando al ojidorado quien no hizo más que negar con la cabeza y caminar hacia el peliverde

_Bueno Ren supongo que lo primero que debes saber es que notas tocar la verdad salen casi espontaneas la mayoría de las veces basta con que le sigas el ritmo a Chocolove…-explicaba el peliverde mientras el ojidorado lo miraba inquisitivamente no sé explicaba como un sujeto tan inteligente como Lyserg hubiera aceptado participar en aquella tontería, aun que ahora la dejaba según parecía _De todas maneras en esta libreta, tengo todas las canciones y las notas según el acorde –seguía explicando el ingles esta vez mostrándole una pequeña libreta negra no era la gran cosa

_Mi negro esa explicación es muy compleja no creo que el güerito te entienda-interrumpió el chico del afro tomando su posición tras la batería

_Es cierto Lyserg si quieres que Ren te entienda mejor explícale por medio del ejemplo jijiji-apoyo un sonriente Yoh

_Supongo que tiene razón – murmuro el ojiverje con una ligera sonrisa mientras el chino a su lado se mantenía sin decir palabra alguna si tocaba o no le daba igual ciertamente lo único que quería era estrangular al peliazul y lo haría tan pronto desapareciera esa marca de su hombro

_Bueno entonces mejor escucha – anuncio el peliverde colocándose frente al teclado, sus dedos se pasaron suavemente por las primeras tres teclas de allí un ligera sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a tocarlo tranquilamente produciendo una melodía lenta, con un ritmo suave y sincronizado.

_Se nota que esa es la canción favorita de Lysegr jiji- intervino el Asakura menor comenzando a tocar el bajo lentamente acompañando al peliverde quien lo miro agradecido, así continuaron un rato hasta que el piano dejo de hacer su exquisito sonido el piano peliverde sonrió levantándose de su asiento – lo que acabas de escuchar es un pedazo de la canción `` _grant me a beautiful pain_´´ es de las mas resientes que tenemos probablemente la tocaremos en la inauguración así, que préstale especial atención

_Supongo que no hay problema –comunico el chino acercándose al piano, entre cerró los ojos tratando de recorvar la melodía escuchada hace solo unos segundos, poco después acerco sus dedos al piano comenzando a tocarlo, su rostro seguía carente de emoción pero la melodía que salía del instrumentó era exactamente igual a la que había hecho Lyserg, Horo parecía satisfecho con aquello mientras sus compañeros parecían desconcertados no era normal que alguien aprendiera tan rápido es mas era casi imposible- Así está bien no? –pregunto el chino sonriendo un podo de lado y desviando la mirada le gustaba saberse inteligente y triunfador en casi todo lo que intentaba

_Etto…si está bien…demasiado bien –declaro el peliverde todavía impresionado por lo que había visto

_Este es todo el ensayo?-se atrevió a pregunto el chino todos permanecieron en silencio y antes de dar una respuesta concreta se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse dando paso a una hermosa rubia de ojos negros

_Llegan temprano todos para variar, haraganes-declaro la joven sentándose en una silla cercana y cruzando las piernas

_Llego la mandamás pues´-comento el negrito el afro en tono que intentaba ser chistoso claro sin lograrlo

_Ren? – la mirada de la rubia se dirigió espontáneamente al ojidorado este simplemente asintió

_Cuanto tiempo Anna –murmuro el chino a modo de saludo

_Annita…-Yoh parpadeo varias veces en señal de sorpresa la verdad no esperaba que su novia conociera al Tao si el apenas lo había podido verlo o cruzar unas palabras con él, cosa un poco difícil - Ren es la persona que remplazara a Lyserg temporalmente-anuncio llegando al lado de un novia

_Quién lo diría Ren…tu tocando en una banda que todavía no tiene futuro?- comunico la ojinegra el chino suspiro y murmuro un suave `` no es como si me hubieran dejado otra opción´´

_Oigan me dicen ¿Porqué ustedes 2 hablan con tanta familiaridad?-pregunto el peliazul prácticamente haciendo al pregunta el millón eso mismo querían saber sus compañeros para nadie era un secreto que Anna era una persona fría y cerrada un poco antisocial y Ren…pues igual, de hecho no era tan extraño que se llevaran bien

_Nosotros fuimos novios hace 2 años – fue la simple respuesta del chico de china como si se tratara de algo obvio y en cierto modo así era Anna había sido su única novia por casi un año todos hablaban de ello

_¡Enserio!-expreso el ojinegro con sorpresa su mandíbula casilla llegaba al piso mientras se hacia una imagen mental de Ren y Anna…la verdad se veía muy bien

_Ya veo…muy interesante no hermanito?- pregunto el muchacho de largos cabellos castaños observando de manera intuitiva a su gemelo la verdad esperaba que eso despertara alguna preocupación en él y es que nunca había podido ver el rostro preocupado del menor, sería algo nuevo

_Jijiji me imagino debieron de haber sido una linda pareja- comunicó el chico de audífonos con su inseparable sonrisa, el mayor de los hermanos se limito a soltar un resignado suspiro ese Yoh nunca iba a cambiar

_Órale si ese es el caso entonces Anna cambio radicalmente de gustos es decir de Ren a Yoh- murmuró el peliazul al parecer todavía sin creerlo

_Es como de Marte a la luna pues´- secundo el baterista logrando que todas las miradas se dirigieran al menor de los Asakura este simplemente rasco un poco detrás de su cabeza para luego murmurar ``Jiji supongo que es cuestión de cada uno jiji´´ Horo sonrió ligeramente era admirable la actitud de su amigo no cualquieras tenía esa seguridad en sí mismo, la rubia se sonrojo muy ligeramente mientras el chino observaba la situación calmadamente, no era persona de andar pendiente de la vida de los demás pero quien en la prepa no estaba enterado de noviazgo entre Anna la chica fría y Yoh el supuesta mente mas despistado de su generación? Esas noticias se regaban tan rápido

_Hup, pasando a otro tema, sí serás el remplazó de Lyserg-dijo la Kyoyama mirando directamente al ojidorado –tendrás que acatar las reglas que subsisten aquí, la primera no se llega tarde a los ensayos a menos de que quieran pasar la noche ensayando para reponer el tiempo – todos los presentes sintieron una gotita bajar por su frente casi siempre se rompía esa regla a consecuencia de los castigos que tan usualmente tenía el vocalista en otras palabras Horo, así que era casi seguro que ensayaban tarde- y la segunda es saber que lo que yo diga se hace, ya que soy su manager y representante- la rubia finalizo su relato ante el sorprendido chino no esperaba que Anna fuera la manager de la banda, por lo que sabía de ella – lo cual era mucho ya que aparte de haber sido su novio, aun ahora conservaban amistad o como mínimo simpatía –entendía era una mujer muy inteligente y astuta si había aceptado ese puesto estaba seguro de que no era para perder el tiempo, aun así todavía no tenía todo claro es mas…

_Bueno ya se acabaron las presentaciones vamos a ensayar chicos, ya les dije que no tengo tiempo-interrumpió el Asakura mayor tomando su respectiva posición en el centro de la habitación dejando a muchos de los presentes con dudas y es que pocas veces en su vida había podido darse el lujo de ver a un Hao con tal mal carácter, parecía como si lo que más deseara en el mundo fuera irse de aquel sitio

_Está bien…comencemos el ensayo-anuncio un aturdido Horo a lo que todos los demás comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**7:35 pm **

_Por un segundo pensé que ese ensayo jamás terminaría – murmuro el joven de largos y castaños cabellos entrando a su casa seguido de su gemelo

_Bueno Hao tienes que admitir estabas un poco desesperado se podría decir que incomodo…además en ensayo empezó a las 6 y terminamos a las 6:50 solo fue casi una hora dando la comparación a como deberíamos en ensayar que serian por lo menos 2 horas fue rápido…-respondió Yoh entrando a la residencia y cerrando la puerta tras de sí- no será que, querías irte rápido, porque te sentías incomodo pro al parecencia de Ly…

_M e voy a bañar no me molestes- anuncio casi en grito desapareciendo tras la puerta del bañó, no extendía por que todos le decían que últimamente tenia mal carácter ¡Estaba como siempre! Los demás eran los que estaban más sensibles y no era su problema, lo peor del caso es que Yoh no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que quizás la razón de su comportamiento era Lyserg ¡Por dios! El no era el centro de su universo!

Comenzó a llenar la tina de agua caliente, a lo mejor con eso lograba relajarse un poco dejar de pensar en Lyserg y su dichosa salida de la banda, Yoh y sus estúpidas preguntas sin sentido y la presión de tener su primera tocada en apenas una semana…era injusto les dan medio mes para prepararse paso casi volando y ahora solo tenían una semana y mas para entrenar a un nuevo…como lo jodía

_Maldición- murmuró al comenzar a deshacerse de su camisa, tan pronto está cayó al suelo el celular dentro de sus pantalones comenzó a sonar, con cierta molestia lo saco al mirar la pantalla reconoció el contenido como un mensaje…de Pilika , sintió el repentino impulso de cerrar el teléfono e ignorar el contenido de aquel mensaje ciertamente no estaba de humor para las niñerías de esa chica pero de todos modos se dispuso a leerlo y con solo la primera frase basto para que su rostro denotara sorpresa

_No sé si este bien que una chica siga lo que quiero decir por un mensaje de texto pero, Hao yo creo que estoy enamorada de ti, no sabía cómo decírtelo y me daba pena intentarlo en la escuela es decir…yo todavía no estoy en prepa y si tus amigos o alguien más se entera de que me gustas, podría causarte problemas, además no creo tener el valor de decírtelo frente a frente pero…siempre me has gustado mucho!_

_Hoy simplemente tenía que decírtelo y entiendo si no me correspondes pero no se lo digas a mi hermano, es que la verdad no sabría como lidiar con eso…bueno eso es todo prometo ya no molestarte más…_

_Pilika…- el pelilargo suspiro y se sentó al costado de la tina como si necesitara más problemas, ¿Qué hacer cuando la hermanita de unos de tus mejores amigos sete declara? Siempre había visto ala peliazul como una hermana y ciertamente esperaba que esta también, es decir se sabía un muchacho atractivo incluso tenia a una buena cantidad de las chicas de la prepa tras de él pero…Pilika?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La peliazul se recargo pesadamente contra la puerta de su habitación ¡Lo había hecho! Por fin se le había podido declarar a Hao, tenia tanto tiempo reuniendo el valor para hacerlo…y ahora estaba muy nerviosa que tal si el contrario la rechazaba o tantito peor y su hermano se enteraba arruinaría su amistad…dios que nervios.

_Pilika ven a cenar! – escucho del otro lado de la puerta su hermano, dio y ligero suspiro –está bien ahora bajo- respondió instantáneamente esperaba sinceramente que todo terminara bien

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Lyserg, todo bien? –pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabellos y ojos verdes iguales a los de su hijo, mientras ingresaba a la habitación de este

_He?...sí –respondió el joven tirándose perezosamente en su cama, la mujer lo miro con preocupación sentándose a su lado

_Seguro? –pregunto con insistencia hacia como una semana que notaba el comportamiento extraño de su hijo, no comía bien y llegaba directamente a su habitación le hacía pensar que quizás estaba deprimido por algo muy probablemente lo de la pequeña banda que tenia con sus amigos, a ella no le incomodaba que la tuviera pero sus estudios tenían que estar primero – no será que tus amigos se molestaron por que tuviste que salir de la banda – pregunto acariciando el cabello del menor en modo de apoyo

_No-respondió este desviando la mirada - de hecho lo tomaron bien, es solo que…yo…- no sabía cómo explicarlo de hecho no estaba seguro de querer decírselo a su madre y si pensaba que era extraño?

_Estas enamorado?-ataco de nuevo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa quizás esa era la respuesta y la verdad seria un alivio no quería cargar con el peso de saber arruinadas las amistades de su hijo

_Bueno…- el rostro del ojiverde empezó a adquirir un color rojizo, mientras sentía las palpitaciones en su pecho, el enamorado de Hao…nunca lo había pensado- Yo…no sé...si…- la mano de su madre se interno cariñosamente en sus cabellos como tratando de calmarlo

_Cálmate…está bien no estar seguro de los sentimientos de vez en cuando, pero yo creo que si es una chica la que te ha puesto así debes sentir algo fuerte por ella-sentenció la mujer con ternura en su rostro, causando una gran impresión en su hijo…lo que su madre decía…podía ser cierto?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Que tal la cena Ren? –pregunto la china recogiendo los platos de la mesa era de las pocas veces que cocinaba y le gustaba saber que aun así le quedaba bien como quien dice un alago no mata a nadie

_Estaba muy bien Jun –respondió el ojidorado con sinceridad su hermana era muy buena cocinando pero no significaba que tenía que hacer el trabajo de la cocinera después de todo para eso les pagaban pero, quien podía decirle que no a Jun?

_Jijiji si me esforcé mucho –respondió sentándose de nuevo al lado de su hermano – Oye Ren…hoy tampoco llegaste a la hora acordada-declaro con cierta preocupación el chino suspiro sabia que le diría eso tarde o temprano

_Bueno sucede que…- antes de poder inventar cualquier escusa en su cabeza comenzaron a pasarse pequeñas imágenes de lo sucedido en el salón de música y la razón de su retraso, el tener que sedera unte un chantaje, sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse carmín no sabía si de coraje por todo lo que se estaba viendo obligado a hacer o simplemente la vergüenza de haberse dejado someter por ese idiota de Horokeu Usui – Un amigo me pidió ayuda con un trabajo y lo olvide, discúlpame Jun – anuncio con el sonrojo todavía presente en sus mejillas era la primera vez que le mentía a Jun pero no podía decirle la verdad

_Bueno, está bien hermanito- respondió esta con una sonrisa de alivio- solo la próxima vez llama si?

_De acuerdo, Jun –

**Esooooo es todo jeje **

**Gomen pro tardar tanto ToT**

**Pero de verdad me tenían megaaaaaaaaaaa ocupada con el cole y todo eso ¬¬**

**A una si aquí tiene su conti jiji espeor les haya gustado! ^^**

**Prometo actualizar más pronto si? Jiji comenten y hasta al otra jojo aaa esperan mi nueva frase **

**`` Los comes son buenos para el corazón ^w^´´ **

**Ahora si me voy xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenaaas! Lamento tardar más de la cuenta otra vez! **

**Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Jejej ^^ U**

**Todas mis razones se las saben pero lo que no saben es el contenido del cap jiji en mi opinión esta bueno va para los fans de HoxLyserg! ^-^**

**Jajaja sin más que decir el cap! Espero lo disfruten! **

**Capitulo 5: Confianza **

De noche en la mansión Tao un joven ojidorado daba incontables vueltas en su cama incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se sentía muy inseguro de todos los acontecimientos que se estaban presentando en su vida últimamente, el inesperado viaje de sus padres, la llegada de Jun –a quién había prometido evitar problemas-, su unión a la banda de aquel chantajista…el chupetón que ahora tenía en su hombro…sus mejillas adquirieron de nuevo un ligero color carmín al recordar como sucedió...pero no había anda más que hacer

Hundió su cabeza en una de las tantas almohadas de la cama en un nuevo intento por descansar, hasta que un sutil toque en la puerta logro hacerlo regresar a la realidad se sentó sobre su cama como si nada –adelante –

_Ren…-era Jun ya lo imaginaba al parecer no se había tragado por completo su mentira no le extrañaba su hermana podría leerlo como un libro abierto- Me preguntaba si podría dormir contigo esta noche, no me siento muy cómoda en mi habitación – así que era eso, un alivio cuando menos, asintió con la cabeza y le dejo un espacio a la china que se sentó a su lado de la cama sonriendo con naturalidad-también me preguntaba sí…tenías algo que quisieras contarme- sí todo justo como se lo esperaba

_No Jun-sabia que con eso no sería suficiente, pero nada perdía al intentarlo

_Seguro? Te vez decaído y hasta preocupado –la peliverde acaricio su mejilla con cariño notable logrando que se relajara, nadie hasta ahora lograba eso, suspiro y prosiguió

_Seguro Jun, solo estoy algo agotado es todo – se recostó pesadamente en su cama la muchacha todavía no muy convencida se dedico a abrazarlo suavemente, se dejo hacer como siempre, quizás para cualquier otro par de hermanos esa escena seria un poco extraña y de esas que solo se hacen en ocasiones especiales o cumpleaños, pero para ellos no era así Ren estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo e afecto solo y exclusivamente de Jun desde que tenía memoria , pero así estaba bien por lo menos para él.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando por iniciativa propia, al parecer ahora si podría dormir….

_Sabes Ren?-dijo la joven casi en susurro seguro también caería presa del sueño- no sé que tengas pero…creo que necesitas más confianza…-susurro de manera maternal y casi inmediatamente después de pronunciar estas palabras las la peliverde concilió el sueño, no estaba segura si el menor la había escuchado o no pero algo en ella le pidió decirlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La mañana llego en casa de cierto peliverde, como siempre se dio a la tarea de vestirse, desayunar y que su madre lo llevase a la preparatoria ya que su padre había dicho que tenía un asunto importante que resolver esa mañana, la mujer conducía lento como temiendo a chocar de repente, pero así era mejor tenía tiempo de relajarse y pensar un poco antes de llegar y sí que tenía mucho por analizar.

*Hao sigue muy distante conmigo* pensó recostándose en su asiento, sentía que no podría continuar de esa manera Hao era su amigo y no quería estar enojado con él, mucho menos saberse ignorado por el mismo.

Era una sensación realmente molesta como la que sientes cuando te están asfixiando, realmente desagradable y no quería continuar así.

_Otra vez estas en las nubes cariño, de nuevo pensando en esa chica que te gusta? –Pregunto su madre de nuevo logrando que un carmín recorriera sus mejillas…de nuevo con el tema de la chica que le gustaba, ¿Qué pensaría su madre su supiera que Hao era quien ocupaba sus pensamientos? Seguro que era raro…

Pero que mas podía hacer? Así estaban las cosas, no podía ir y decirle a Hao que le hablara para que él dejara de torturarse a sí mismo y saliera de sus pensamientos, tampoco podía ignorar todo porque de verdad le importaba…entonces que hacer?

Suspiro pesadamente y miro por la ventana faltaba poco para llegar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Pilika, para la otra avísame que Tamao está enferma antes de pasar por su casa!-exclamó el mayor de los Usui a su hermana la cual al aparecer no le tomaba la debida atención a su queja mantenía su mirada fija en uno de los 2 jóvenes que caminaban al frente de ella .

_Pilika escúchame cuando te hablo! – Horo comenzaba a desesperarse , odiaba el no ser tomado en cuenta además era el único que hablaba en el grupo de jóvenes ya que Yoh estaba muy ocupado escuchando música mientras caminaba con los ojos semi-cerrados – cosa muy imprudente por cierto- Pilika como ya había dicho parecía ignorarlo y Hao era el que peor estaba! Normalmente tenía un humor de la ostia y ya hubiese iniciado una conversación interesante o por lo menos divertida pero no, estaba muy raro desde que él y Pilika había pasado a recogerles a él y a su hermano, no había hablado con nadie salvo Yoh para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras y luego seguía su camino como quien estaba solo…definitivamente algo pasaba y no tenía ni la más remota idea.

En fin por primera vez en la vida de Horo resulto grato observar la preparatoria desde lejos, eso quería decir que ya no tendría que soportar el ambiente tan pesado que se había presentado en la caminata diaria, y el cual esperaba que no durara mucho tiempo.

_Y-Ya voy tarde para mi primera hora adiós! – nada más poner un pie en la entrada y ya Pilika se había marchado, interior mente Horo se preguntaba qué rayos le pasaba a su hermanita, quizás ya había llegado a la ``edad´´ cuando quieres separarte un poco de tu hermano mayor y esperaba que fuera eso

_Jijiji yo iré a alcanzar a Annita nos vemos al rato chicos – y así se despidió Yoh con también algo de prisa, aun que en él no era tan extraño y menos cuando se trababa de la rubia

_Que raro…Hao no has notado que Pilika anda un poco extraña? – La pregunta el peliazul dio justo en el clavo logrando tensar al mayor de los gemelos y es que como decirle a un amigo que se te declaro su hermanita? Ni obligado lo haría, se limito a negar con la cabeza y a paso rápido alejarse del Usui con el pretexto de estar comenzando a aburrirse, a lo que Horo no quedo muy convencido pero bueno si había o no algo de qué preocuparse se revelaría a su tiempo.

Algunos jóvenes circulaban por los pasillos, naturalmente en busca de su respectivo salón de clases, el Usui suspiro pesadamente no se sentía de humor para asistir a clases pero debía hacerlo pese a que fueran matemáticas y no es porque se considerara tonto sino que….bueno no eran su fuerte.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por otro lado un chico ingles, trataba de concentrar toda su intención en su calase de Biología sin lograrlo, inconscientemente levantaba la vista al reloj sobre la pizarra solo 2 minutos mas y podrían salir a almorzar.

_Bueno jóvenes supongo que es todo por hoy.- eso es lo que todo estudiante desea oír al final de una clase, y esta vez no sería la excepción el ojiesmeralda tomo sus cosa y se dispuso a recorrer los pasillos, su mente no daba para mucho se sentía cansado.

Suspiro pesadamente y se recargo en una de las tantas ventanas que daban al área verde del liceo, no era mucho apenas pastó, uno que otro árbol, una banca y si mirabas más a la izquierda una cancha para jugar futbol…estaba a punto de marcharse cuando distinguió a una peliazul y un pelilargo caminando uno al lado del otro, en total silencio sin embargo la chica parecía particular mente más nerviosa, cuando logro identificarlos unas preguntas surgieron en su mente, desde cuando Pilika y Hao salían a andar solos a la hora del almuerzo? Y…porque aquello le molestaba?

La Usui miraba a todos lados menos al muchacho que para ese momento era su acompañante, después de todo ella precisaba una respuesta pero estaba muy alterada por no decir asustada para perderla , Hao era el primer muchacho al que se le había declarado y porque no decirlo? Su primer amor, aun así sentía que para el contrario era una situación sumamente incomoda y esperaba que todo salieran bien.

*No quiero herirla…pero tampoco puedo decirle que sí eso sería darle esperanzas y promesas que no voy a cumplir…y Horo se molestaría.

Pero si la rechazo también la lastimare! Que se supone que debo hacer? ¡Joder!*pensaba un confuso Hao no había mucho que hacer y no se atrevía a romper el momento, quizás el haber accedido al mensaje de Pilika para hablar de ello no había sido buena idea.

_Hao…- la Usui fue la primera en romper el hielo-Yo quisiera, que te olvidaras por un segundo de quien soy- pidió levantando de golpe la mirada en señal de decisión – no me mires como la hermanita de Horo…o como una niña te lo pido, no subestimes mis sentimientos por ser menor o la hermana de uno de tu amigos….porque ¡lo que siento es muy real! – finalizo bajando de nuevo la mirada con el rostro completamente sonrojado, acto que conmovió al mayor de los Azakura de todas las declaraciones que había tenido en su vida – las cueles no podía ni contar- esa había sido la mas sincera le hubiera gustado corresponder pero…

_Pilika…-murmuro en un intento de obtener valor de donde simplemente no tenía-yo de verdad quisiera corresponderte- declaro notando la mirada luminosa, de la joven por un segundo se sintió feliz- pero…créeme que no soy la mejor persona como novio…soy un rebelde, causo demasiados problemas…y no es lo que tú te mereces-señalo colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la menor, sonrió ligeramente- además…fuera de que seas la hermanita de Horo, yo también te veo más como una hermana que como mi novia, te he visto desde que eras una niña y….sería muy complicado verte como algo mas ¿comprendes?

La muchacha guardo silencio sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba dentro de su pecho y es que… Después de haberlo planeado durante tanto tiempo...De haber rechazado a cuando chico se le insinuaba, de solo tener ojos para él….pese a que siempre la trataba como una cría, quizás en el fondo sabia la respuesta pero… para ese preciso momento sentía ganas de desaparecer... De no volver a verlo nunca, fue como si de repente todo se hiciera mil pedazos... Se había aferrado a creer que quizás la aceptaría y que en un futuro no muy lejano podría llegar a amarla.

Pero la realidad le estallaba en la cara... De manera muy cruel.

_Yo…Hao…a ti, ya te gustaba alguien cierto?-pregunto desviando su cristalizada miraba, no iba a llorar no allí y no frente a él, no era una persona que presumiera de gran orgullo pero no quería rebajarse al grado de provocar lastima

_Sí-afirmo el castaño sin un ápice de duda en su voz, la chica tuvo que contener su primer impulso de correr y perderse, le dolía mucho esa afirmación no decía otra cosa más que ya no tenía oportunidad

_Está bien, yo entiendo – responsorio en un tono bajo tratando de sonar convincente y madura sin conseguirlo del todo

_Lo siento-fue la última palabra que se escucho entre ambos antes de que el mayor abrazara a la chica frente a él, mientras esta a su vez le devolvía el gesto dejando escapar al fin unas tímidas lagrimas, pero estaba un poco feliz pese a ser su primer rechazo…aquel abrazo era cálido lo que significaba que Hao la quería aun que fuera un poco.

Quien no se encontraba nada feliz con la cálida escena presenciada era el ingles, no había alcanzado a escuchar nada –por razones obvias- pero con los gestos bastaba para entender que Hao y Pilika se habían hecho cercanos, quizás demasiado cercanos, y como había dicho antes le molestaba! No podía entenderlo como era que Hao le hacía eso a su amigo? Es decir Horo era su amigo y sabía cómo sobreprotegía a su hermanita y...a quién engañaba? No era eso lo que lo molestaba al menos no del todo, lo que en realidad no podía tolerar era el hecho de que ellos pudieran tener algún tipo de relación, el solo pensarlo era totalmente inaceptable Hao siempre le dijo que no se conformaba con cualquier cosa y…Bueno quizás la Usui no era cualquier cosa claro que no…era Lista, bonita, buena amiga y a un que un poco infantil y inocente era una muchacha que valía la pena…sobre todo lo ultimo una muchacha, mujer, chica….como competir con algo así?

¿Competir?

La palabra revotaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, mientras sentía de nuevo ese incomodo latir exagerado de su corazón sin mucho apuro en disimular llevo su mano derecha sobre este, no había forma de negarlo ni por un día mas se…había enamorado de Hao…y el solo estar consciente de esto y saberlo un sentimiento totalmente inútil se había convertido en la sensación más desagradable que había tenido en su vida.

_Lyserg!-escucho detrás de sí, logrando que se volteara a encarar al dueño de la voz claro no sin antes pasar su brazo frente a sus ojos tratando de disimular que hasta hace poco estaba a punto de llorar

_Horo, que tal?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa y tono convincente, claro para cualquiera que no lo conociera

_Lyserg, que bueno que te encuentro, es que el profesor de Matemáticas me dejo una tarea dificilísima y la tengo que entregar mañana me puedes ayudar?

_Yo…hoy estoy algo ocupado-mintió, no era su intención negarle un favor a Horo pero necesitaba estar solo- de hecho ahora mismo me llamo mi madre tengo…algo importante que hacer y me regreso a mi casa ahora mismo-suspiro y levantó la mirada en modo de disculpa- pero, según sé Ren es muy bueno en matemáticas pídele ayuda…sino a Manta el amigo de Yoh...de verdad lo siento, nos vemos –sin nada más que decir apresuro el paso llegando al punto en que realmente se le podía llamar correr dejando atrás aun desconcertado Horokeu

_Y ahora que le pasa a Lyserg?- murmuro el peliazul antes de llevar sus manso detrás de la cabeza como era su costumbre -

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Salió de la escuela sin autorización y no le importo, era la primera vez que no le importaba romper las reglas siempre había sido muy obediente de estas aun su sus padres no se lo exigían.

*Que es lo que estoy haciendo? * se pregunto a sí mismo a verse corriendo sin rumbo alguno *De quien estoy tratando de huir? * un liquido cálido bajo con su mejillas…estaba llorando y aun que sabia la razón se la cuestionaba tomando impulso acelero mas el paso, solo pensaba en correr hasta ya no dar para más.

Sus piernas flaquerón al llegar a un pequeño café que estaba algo alejado, no sabía cómo había llegado pero ya no importaba, limpio sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo y entro sentándose en una esquina solitaria, quería estar así por lo menos por un tiempo no asumía nada de lo que estaba pasando pese a considerarse a su mismo una persona inteligente, necesitaba paz…y la hubiera obtenido de no ser porque en ese preciso momento comenzó a sonar al mirarlo su rostro denoto sorpresa

*** Hao***

Cerro con precaución su celular, antes de recargarse en su asiento y murmurar- quizás ahora sea yo…el que no quiere hablar

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Ren espera un segundo! – llamo el Usui a paso rápido para alcanzar a su compañero, que efectivamente se detuvo previendo inconvenientes

_Que pasa?- pegunto pelivioláceo dirigiéndole una mirada calmada a su compañero al parecer ya no estaba tan enojado por ese ``asunto´´

_Bueno, te quería preguntar su me puedes ayudar en una cosa-soltó una risita nerviosa al notar, la mirada de interrogación del contrario – y no es anda malo, es solo que me mandaron una tarea de matemáticas que no sé cómo realizar y pues…- no encontraba las palabras para pedir el nombrado favor, después de todo las cosas entre ellos dos no habían empezado de las mil maravillas y habría pedido la ayuda de Manta de no ser porque este ya se había comprometido en ayudar a Yoh.

_Entiendo-murmuro el Tao como si hubiera interpretado el silencio del peliazul- Sí quieres que te ayude tendrás que venir a mi casa después de clases…- señalo sin ningún tipo de burla al aparecer hablaba enserio, y esto un que sorprendió al peliazul también le resulto de gran alivio y agrando, es decir esperaba un `` no es suficiente con lo de la banda verdad?´´ o algo por el estilo pero no era una persona de prejuicios y aceptaba su error

_Está bien, entonces nos vemos a la salida muchas gracias Ren – comunico al tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, pudo distinguir como ante esto el contrario se limito a asentir con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas antes de desviar la mirada

_Esta hecho, entonces hasta la salida – finalizo el chino haciendo afán de continuar su camino, pero esta vez con un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago que también había sentido aquella vez, cuando el Usui lo había ``convencido´´ de tocar en su banda…y ahora se preguntaba porque había accedido a ayudarlo tan fácil mente? Quizás por culpa de la presión de saberse chantajeado estaba empezando a enloquecer…o era solo a causa de que por una vez estaría bien llevar la cosa en ``paz´´ con el peliazul…ni que decir no se sentía mal.

**Eso es todoooo una disculpa muy grande por tardar jeje **

**Pero que mas puedo decir? Yo tampoco tenía mucho que leer y eso afecta u_u**

**Pero ni mas ya saben que siempre continuo lo que comienzo ^o^**

**Y este fic no será la excepción jiji como verán ya hubo un acercamiento un poco mmm ¿brusco? xD por parte de las 2 parejas pero ya verán como sique jiji les adelanto que muy probablemente también veremos mas YohXAnna en este fic pues me gusta la apreja ni mas jeje **

**Jiji en fin ya me extendí con las notas de autor así que ya mero me voy **

**Dejen sus comen ya saben que los leo y tomo en cuenta jiji hasta pronto n_n**


	6. Chapter 6

El cap:

Estudiar

**Bueno luego de años, al fin tengo la conti jeje **

**Como me excuso? Aaa ya sé jaja estoy por graduarme! Mi tesis me jode! T.T**

**Perooo quiero que se sepa que amo todos y cada uno de mis fics nunca los dejaría u_u y no solo me paso publicando a lo loco jeje **

**Bueno sin más que decir me voyyy los dejo con el fic ojala les guste **

Las 6:00 PM de un viernes en la tarde, a esas horas todos los jóvenes suelen estar en antros, fiestas, o incluso en sus casas viendo Tv hasta altas horas de la noche, con sus amigos de complemento y eternamente felices a la idea de que al día siguiente no habría escuela.

Claro eso es lo que se espera en casos normales…

_Anna por favor! Es viernes con poquito de ensayo vasta, además estamos cansados y yo tengo que estudiar antes de que olvide todo!-Anuncio en voz alta un hiperactivo peliazul, y era verdad, es decir ensayar con su banda no era algo que le desagradara , pero era viernes! Y eso cambiaba el asunto

La rubia lo miro con el seño fruncido por un par de minutos, después hizo un gesto de resignación y asintió con la cabeza, estaba un poco harta de las interacciones por el bendito ``viernes´´ para ella era un día común…y así era no?

_Esta bien, pueden irse…pero recuerden el lunes se recuperará el tiempo perdido- murmuro cruzándose de brazos, el Usui sonrió victorioso y comenzó a tomar sus cosas rápidamente, Hao que aprecia haber estado ausente durante todo el ensayo se limito a retirarse del lugar, mientras chocolove lo perseguían con la excusa de que lo dejara tocar su guitarra para un chiste, mejor así no parecía un buen día para los ensayos.

_Adiós Anna- bueno al menos Ren tenía modales, la rubia hizo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa, que fue correspondida casi de inmediato por el ojidorado antes de salir de la habitación

_*Si, es definitivo ellos todavía se simpatizan….*_ pensó el menor de los Asakura quien permanecía tras su novia recogiendo sus cosas – y las de ella- por primera vez en su vida su rostro se notaba un poco preocupado

_Que ocurre Yoh? –pregunto la joven de ojos negro dándose una ligera vuelta, encarando al castaño este cabio rápidamente su expresión por una sonrisa

_Nada Annita jijiji nos vamos? –pregunto colocándose a su lado, su compañera se sonrojo ligeramente con su rostro un poco carente de emoción y murmuro

_Quieres ver una película en mi casa?- Yoh se sorprendió un poco y es que, a pesar de ser novios nunca había acompañado a Anna mas allá de la puerta de su casa, conocía a sus padres solo de vista…podía tomar eso como una señal de confianza departe de la rubia no?

_Claro Annita- respondió con nuevos ánimos, aminando delante de ella sin embargo su pensamiento anterior no se alejaba, sabía que su novia no era una persona de sonrisa fácil por lo que…se sintió un poco extraño al verla hacerlo para otra persona.

_*Me pregunto…porque terminaron?*_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Recuerda no molestar a mi hermana-

_Si ya lo sé Ren, solo estudiare prometo comportarme – claro Horo quitándole importancia al asunto, desde la salida del ensayo tenía planeado ir a estudiar a casa del ojidorado, todavía no podía creer que hubiera aceptado luego de que Lyserg tuviera cosas que hacer

_Solo te hacia una advertencia, cabeza de hielo – declaro el chino arqueando una de sus cejas

_Oye! A quien le dices cabeza de hielo? Cabeza de púa!-contraataco mordiendo su labio inferior en señal de enojo infantil, sin embargo el contrario simplemente lo miro extrañado por unos segundos nadie nunca, se había atrevido a responderle un insulto de esa manera

_Cerebro de hormiga- murmuro con un aligera sonrisa burlona aflorando en sus labios

_Chino-mandarín! –el contrario ahora si había tenido que contener la risa que le provocaba aquella discusión, después de todo era una de las pocas veces que se rebajaba a tener un comportamiento infantil…era un poco divertido

_Imbécil- tampoco se iba a quedar con el insulto, después de todo faltaba poco para llegar a su casa.

_Ahhh! Chino-cochino!-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La puerta de una habitación oscura se abrió lentamente dando paso a una delgada figura perteneciente a un peliverde, cuyos ánimos parecían estar por el piso, no hizo más que llegar a su cama y arrojarse sobre esta con gran pereza, agradecía que su madre estuviera cansada y dormida, mientras que su padre aun no llegaba por que de verdad no quería ningún tipo de interrogatorio

Lo había decidido, ya no buscaría mas a Hao…después de todo el estaba muy bien acompañado y…

_*Y…yo tengo que concéntrame en mis estudios_*declaro mentalmente para tener algo de auto convencimiento, después de todo ya se había desahogado…o eso pensaba hasta que sintió su mejilla húmeda de nuevo, que rabia le daba! Tomo la almohada más cercana y se cubrió el rostro se sentía muy confundido.

El celular comenzó a alumbrar en la oscuridad…otra llamada…no importaba quien fuera, Hao , su padre, Horo, pilika, o hasta Yoh , no iba a atender no se sentía para nada de ánimos, pero el condenado aparato continuaba sonando…y sonando , hasta que al fin se dio por vencido lo miro.

28 llamadas perdidas, y por lo menos 15 de ellas eran de Hao, mientras las demás se dividían entre Yoh/Horo y Manta, tanto se preocupaban solo que se había escapado de la escuela? Ni que hubiera hecho algo tan grave. Además que sentía al trato del pelilargo un poco hipócrita, es decir primero lo alejaba y ahora que lo lograba, se molestaba en buscarlo? A que se suponía que juagaba…

_Porque me pasa esto…-susurro apagando el artefacto

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Hao, donde está tu hermano? –pregunto una castaña entrando a la habitación que compartían sus dos hijos, el mayor de ellos se encontraba en la PC con su correo abierto, pero sin hacer mas nada, como si esperara que al quien se conectara

_No lo sé…no soy su niñera –respondió altanero como siempre la mujer frunció un poco el seño

_Recuerda que es tu hermano menor! Tu deber es saber donde esta…me preocupa porque Yoh siempre avisa si va a llegar tarde-

_Pues no sé…llámalo quizás se fue de acompañante de Anna y se distrajo…o qué sé yo- continuaba con su mirada fija en el monitor

_Y a lo he intentado…si tarda más tendrás que salir a buscarlo- quedo dicho como última palabra de la mayor antes de cerrar la puerta, Hao chasqueo la lengua en señal de fastidio, Yoh siempre era un santo y tenía que meterse en problemas justo cuando el tenia la cabeza en otro lado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Me alegra mucho que Ren traiga amigos a casa- comento una sonriente Jun, colocando unas bolas de arroz sobre la mesita de noche de su hermano, Horo se entraba frente a esta con su cuaderno de matemáticas abierto, tratando de entender alguna de las ecuaciones sin éxito alguno y el ojidorado buscaba el suyo ya que la letra del Peliazul era especial, por no decir imposible de leer.

_Estudien mucho, seguro les irá bien – allí estaba de nuevo Jun dándoles animo, con esa fiel sonrisa aun mas mascada de lo habitual, de verdad le emocionaba que su hermano llevara a al quien a casa o que tuviera un amigo, después de todo sabia de sobra que Ren era de las personas más nobles que jamás hubiera conocido, solo le faltaba abrirse un poco mas y ese muchacho frente a ellos parecía tener esa capacidad

_Si! Me esforzare mucho! Esta vez me irá bien en matemáticas- declaro emocionado el Usui levantándose de la posición en la que se encontraba

_Dije que te ayudaría, no que haría milagros – susurro el de violáceos cabellos sacando su libreta

_No necesito milagros amargado! –grito mirándole con cara desafiante

_Ya lo veremos- fue la única respuesta del contrario que endoso una media sonrisa haciendo rabiar al ojinegro

_Si lo veremos! Te tragaras tus palabras – sentencio el Usui sentándose de nuevo con los brazos cruzados y sacando la lengua, cosa que el chino respondió con un leve gesto de burla a la vez que murmuraba ``inmaduro´´, cosa que al parecer no llego a los oídos del peliazul ya que no respondió continuaba en la misma pose pasada, la expresión en el ojidorado se suavizo un poco.

_Empecemos con el teorema de Pitágoras-

Jun por su parte, decidió que mejor se retiraba de la habitación estaba contenta, había visto a Ren mostrar sus emociones con otra persona aparte de ella, el ambiente en que los dejo era agradable (aun con todos los insultos) podía sentir como si entre ellos hubiera una especie de compañerismo….quizás ahora su hermanito no estaba tan solo, la idea le reconfortaba bastante.

**Eso es todo jeje ya sé! Dirán que tarde mucho para un cap corto…**

**Pero les juro que los compensare, además aun si no lo creen este cap tiene relevancia!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! ^^ Me animan muchoooo jijiji**

**Y respondiendo uan pregunta importen, si pondré YohxAnna pero nooo le quitara el protagonismo ni al HoroxRen ni al HaoxLys jiji alcuar otra duda pasar por secretaria jaja xD mentiraaa jiji gracias por leer comente jiji hasta la otra ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien, a los lectores de este fic solo tengo una cosa que decirles n.n**

**LO SIENTO! - se arrodilla- discúlpenme –deprimida-**

**Verán! Se que no es mucha escusa pero entre a la universidad **

**Y no tengo NI UN respiro de verdad u.ú**

**No pensaba que fuera tan fuerte, pero ahora veo mi error, así que cuando agarre mi primeras vacaciones pensé en escribir y aquí me tienen! Ya saben que nunca abandono lo que comienzo jeje aun que tarde una morena pero le seguiré no se preocupen n.n **

**Y realmente espero que les guste el cap n.n**

Capitulo 7: De sorpresa a sorpresa

Los días seguían pasando, mientras un pequeño peliverde trata de ignorar la situación la constante sensación de inseguridad siempre se presentaba cuando estaba frente al pelilargo, de alguna manera el querer huir, escaparse, o perderse llegaban a sus pensamientos cuando siquiera lo tenía al frente, obviamente Hao había hecho esfuerzos pro hablarle sin perder su actitud rebelde y resentida de siempre pero…sin resultados realmente

_Verde, ya entramos a clases-anuncio la voz del chico castaño detrás de él…rayos, para ese momento quería olvidarse de su supuesto enamoramiento, y de su conducta pacifista y darle un certero puñetazo en la cara! Como se atrevía a hablarle! Si…si qué? Eso era lo que le impedía continuar no tenia argumentos que mas daba si Hao salía con Pilika? Ese no era su maldito rollo…pero estaba tan enojado

_No me siento bien y me largo a casa- señalo despegándose bruscamente de la ventana, del tercer piso desde hace rato estaba mirando de nuevo el campo de la escuela, ni entendía por qué rayos había asistido ese día…no espera si sabía por qué se le habían acabado las enfermedades imaginarias para sus padres.

_No viniste en toda la maldita semana pasada…-murmuro entre dientes el pelilargo

_Pues no es tu problema…-fue lo último que dijo antes de bajar su rostro y comenzar a bajar rápidamente por las escaleras más cercanas…no podía creer que estuviera huyendo de nuevo

_Lyserg!-grito desde arriba el contrario, era tan ilógico, que le había pasado a esa lechuga parlante que siempre estaba de buen humor? Que nunca se molestaba con el sin importar lo que hiciera? Quizás…la ley del Hielo había sido demasiado pero…No realmente quería perderlo…no de esa manera

*Déjame en paz Maldita sea! * pensó de nuevo el ojiesmeralda saliendo del edificio sabia que el contrario lo seguía, decidido a cortar camino entro por un callejón de la calle más cercana realmente estaba harto de ese juego no quería verlo…

_Si quieres seguir como el gato y el ratón no es problema para mí-murmuro una vos a su costado al darse vuelta de nuevo encaro al mayor.

_Co-como…

_Conozco estos lados de la ciudad, y tu mente como la palma de mi mano si a eso te refieres –sonrió con superioridad el castaño acercándose como depredador a su presa

_Aléjate…ahora no quiero verte! –estallo el contrario mirando hacia afuera si se daba prisa quizás.

_Quieras o no! –para ese momento ya había acorralado su cuerpo contra el del chico imposibilitando su escape, en cierta forme tenía ganas de reír al notar su mirada de rencor- tu y yo tenemos cosas que hablar…-señalo en un tono poco peculiar, logrando que el menor sintiera sus mejillas calentarse…que había sido ese repentino escalofrió?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Mientras tanto_

Resultados del examen de matemáticas (cartelera oficial)

**Hujinu….7.5**

**Sakura….5,9**

**Nasumi…9.5**

**Horokeu…..8.0**

**_**OH siii! Soy un GENIO!-grito cierto peliazul lleno de energía. Era su primera nota decente en esa materia! Se moría por llegar a su casa y decirle "en tu cara Pilika" a su hermanita que siempre decía que nunca sacaría más de 6, pero primero, tenía a alguien más a quien presumir, tomo su mochila sobre su hombro como era su costumbre y corrió de prisa buscando a cierto chino enojón que de cierta forma era responsable de su buena fortuna, por todos lados, el salón de música, el pasillo, el baño e/eU

Todo sin encontrar una mera silueta! No era justo estaba a punto de perder su buena vibra, salió del edificio y comenzó a patear una lata

_Usui veo que ya estas encontrando, algo en lo que eres bueno-

_Tu siempre tan "Dulce" Ren –murmuro con cierto recelo el peliazul

_Ja lo sé…

_Tu! –sintió una vena palpitar en su frente y se acerco rápidamente al mencionado aun que…- Gracias! –exclamo lleno de felicidad nuevamente lanzándose sobre el menor y abrazándole con fuerza- no puedo querer que me haya sacado un 8 en Mate! Rayos odio esa materia jajaja

_Hum- el peliviolaceo se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada, ese chico era tan molesto, raro y además de todo bipolar… -Así que 8?...je yo saque 10 en el mismo examen y sin haber estudiado

_AHH porque simpe tienes que cagar el momento! – estallo el peliazul soltando rápidamente a su compañero mientras este alzaba una ceja- Bueno…de igual forma yo pago msi deudas –hiso un pequeño puchero y extendió su mano al ojidorado- quieres ir a comer algo después de clases?...Hoy no hay ensayo por ke Yoh y Anna nos han cancelado jeje deben tener una cita o algo pro el estilo

_Que te hace pensar que saldría contigo? –el ojidorado algo una ceja nuevamente en un gesto de superioridad aun que se extraño al notar como la sonrisa del contrario se ensanchaba

_No es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y continúo sonriendo juguetonamente

_Idiota…-respondió simplemente sonrojándose un poco

_Eso lo tomo con un Si? –insiste-

_Hum…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hao cerró rápidamente la puerta de la entrada y tiró su morral en algún lugar de la sala, mientras avanzaba hacia la cocina con aire de victoria.

_Verde quieres algo de tomar?-pregunto como si nada abriendo drusamente al nevera, el ojiesmeralda resoplo molesto sentándose con pesadez en el sillón

_No estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad Hao

_Claro claro, que ni se me ocurra olvidarlo – chasqueo la lengua tomando de golpe una lata de soda y arrojándola sin mas

_Exalto…no quería dar un espectáculo público-suspiro-

_Estoy harto - añadió el pelilargo acercándose al contrario, mientras este se tensaba desde su asiento – quiero saber que mierda hice para que me estés evitando…-coloco ambas manos a los lados del rostro del mayor y sonrió con cierta malicia- y quiero saberlo ahora-

_ Ahora me das ordenes? –Frunció un poco el seño, algo incomodo por la cercanía-

_Si es necesario- añadió el castaño sin retroceder ni un paso y tomándole el rostro-sabes que si hay algo que odio, es cuando no responden mis preguntas, me saca de mis casillas –

_Que pretendes que te diga?...-suspiro- Hao ya te dije que tu exageras, yo no te estoy evitando –murmuro apartando mas la mirada cualquier lugar de la casa estaba bien mientras no tuviera que mirar los ojos del contrario

_Y si no te creo? –comento el pelilargo sintiendo hervir su sangre detestaba ese juego

_Me largo…-respondió finalmente el peliverde

_CON UN DEMONIO- grito enfurecido el castaño- Esta bien..Si no quieres hablar, pasemos a algo más interesante – la sonrisa maliciosa regreso a sus labios acercándose cada vez más a su compañero-

_Que demonios pretendes? –murmuro el peliverde sonrojándose un poco

_Tu qué crees? –su la única respuesta del castaño antes de acercarse un poco mas y causar el leve rose de sus labios, el chico frente a él se tenso inmediatamente mientras trataba de hacerse un poco hacia atrás, estaba tan confundido en ese preciso momento…trata de que su cerebro lo hiciera reaccionar fuera de la manera que fuese!...Pero el muy traidor se había quedado en blanco

_Hao…-susurro, colocando sus menos en el pecho ajeno quería alejarlo…lo malo era que sus manos tampoco le hacían caso a la orden de "empujar"

_...-no hubo respuesta de parte del contrario, sin embargo se noto claramente cuando su sonrisa se intensifico un poco, mientras reducía por completo la distancia, el cuerpo del ojiesmeralda se erizo ante esto. No podía creerlo…Hao lo estaba besando y el no se estaba resistiendo, tenía tantas dudas en mente, quizás el Asakura era bisexual y no le bastaba con pilika…sintió furia en ese momento y mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del mayor, logrando que se alejara con expresión de enfado llevara su mano a la boca, pudo ver que incluso escurría un pequeño hilo de sangre…se lo merecía.

_¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-estallo el pelilargo tomándole de los hombros

_Es lo menos que podía hacer! –respondió también enfurecido el peliverde

_Lo menos? A ti qué coño te pasa?

_No te interesa-anuncio el menor, con cierta frialdad quitando ambas manos de sus hombros y levantándose del sofá –si eso es todo…-le miro para después darle la espalda despectivamente- me voy a casa –anuncio acercándose a la puerta

_Eso ya lo veremos…

Lyserg se tenso un poco al escuchar esa respuesta llena de seguridad, no podía ser posible que…se apresuro a llegar a la puerta y al intentar abrirla se dio cuenta de una cosa que no había tenido tiempo de notar…estaba bajo llave.

Maldijo al castaño una y mil veces en su cabeza.

_No que tenias mucha prisa? –secundo con burla el ojinegro recostándose como si nada

_Abre la puerta- respondió secamente el otro

_Hun..No se me da la gana, estas en mi casa y son mis reglas-rio abiertamente al decir eso

_Hao…abre la maldita puerta!

_No lo hare – continuo respondiendo con burla- puedes esperar a mis padres pero están en un viaje de nuevo ya sabes como son...y si piensas en Yoh, creo que me había dicho que esta noche acompañaría a su querida Annita –subió lo pies a la mesa en un gesto despreocupado- si yo fuera tu me pondría cómodo-

_Maldito...

_No me halagues tanto

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Esto es lo que pretendes que yo coma Usui?-anuncio un no muy contento Ren, mirando con cierta repulsión un "Hot dog" que el mayor le ofrecía sonriente mientras mantenía el propio en su mano

_Pues si señorito ni que yo tuviera el dinero para llevarte a un restauran 5 estrellas, solo por ayudarme a aprobar Matemáticas –dijo con burla el ojinegro – además es delicioso- segundo dándole el primer mordisco al suyo y manchando su rostro de salsa sin reparo alguno.

_No parece algo "delicioso" como tú dices – murmuro continuando en su posición de desagrado total, que ese tipo no sabía lo que comía? El solo mirarlo le provocaba revoltura de estomago…el solo comía comida china y bien hecha además –

_Oh vamos! No puedes juzgar algo sin siquiera probarlo – exalto el contrario dando otro gran mordisco a su comida - hum! Y si no te lo comes tu lo hare yo –amenazo aun masticando

_Ja…como gustes no pretendo comer esa cosa- respondió el ojidorado desviando la mirada –algo que se coma con las manos no puede ser bueno-

_AH! Vamos no seas tan sangrón! Solo dale un mordisco pequeño! –ataco el peliazul perdiendo la paciencia nuevamente-No te amatara! Además….-una ligera sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios- yo hablo menos cuando estoy contento estaría feliz si lo probaras-

_Idiota-susurro el chino por debajo sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas, comprendía a lo que se refería…oh si la razón de todo ese embrollo en el que se había metido- dame esa cosa –contesto sin más desviando la mirada para no ver cómo el contrario le sonreía, por alguna razón se sentía un poco avergonzado, tomo esa "cosa" entre sus manos y formo nuevamente un gesto de asco, lo acerco a sus labios y dio el primer mordisco

_Vez? Te moriste? –pregunto burlesco el ojinegro, terminando de comer y tomando una gaseosa tranquilamente

_Hum…-el ojidorado reservo su opinión en ese comento, y desvió la mirada nuevamente, mientras con sus mejillas sonrojadas mordía nuevamente el famoso "Hot dog" era lo más extraño para él, ya que nunca había comido tal cosa, pero...no era asqueroso ni mucho menos…de hecho aun que en ese momento no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura…tenía un buen sabor

_No me respondes, no está mal verdad? –insistió el peliazul ya más tranquilo

_Hun…-Ren tomo una servilleta y limpio sus labios mirando despectivamente al mayor- lo único que está mal aquí es tu cabeza – sonrió de lado -

_Vez como si empiezas! Chino cochino!

_Cubo de Hielo

_Picudo!

_Cuerpo espín

_Ah! Mandarín! – continuo intentando defenderse el peliazul, mirando a la expectativa a Ren el cual había terminado de comer y en ese momento limpiaba sus labios por segunda vez, tenía que admitirlo desde cualquier ángulo Ren parecía una persona fina y delicada, tanto que quizás no encajaba al lugar donde le había llevado, suspiro algo aburrido ante su pensamiento, aun así el hecho de verse bien no le daba derecho a criticarlo todo verdad? Ni por tener unos labios suaves y con el color de una cereza, ni por su piel pálida como la más hermosa porcelana china…

_Usui, no tengo tu tiempo- murmuro por debajo el peliviolaceo levantándose de su asiento y alzando una ceja

_Si si, como digas Ren – Sin más se levanto de su asiento, un poco sonrojado al saberse interrumpido de sus pensamientos…es mas en que momento se había puesto a pensar? Bien quizás si tenía algo malo en la cabeza después de todo?...

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios el capitulo anterior :3  
Saben que me encanta leerlos y responderlos adecuadamente asi sea por mensaje x/D, estoy acostumbrada a eso n/nUU**

**En fin espero que les haya gustado la continuación n.n y si les nace, por que me perdonaron ;w; **

**Podrían dejarme un lindo comentario n.n**

**O un comentario hiriente ;W;U**

**O amenazas ñ.ñU en eso ustedes mandan jiji hasta pronto :3 **


End file.
